Problems In Paradise
by hugefan99
Summary: Jade's parents split up, her mom leaves unexpectedly, her dad has to go to New York on business. So Jade and her baby brother, Jason stay with their grandpa and aunt. Jade has the stresses of her mother leaving, school, taking care of her brother, and more!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys! This is my first time posting a fanfic! I hope you like it!**

* * *

Jade West's POV (Point Of View):

It was 3:30 in the morning. I woke up to my mom and dad yelling. They had been fighting constantly for the past few months. I groaned and put my pillow over my head. I heard my mom let out a scream of anger and glass breaking. I rolled my eyes. At this point I was used to the screaming 24/7, glass and ceramic objects being thrown and broken, holes and dents in the walls, etcetera. I was usually able to fall back to sleep right away no matter how loud they were yelling, but this time for some reason I couldn't. "Fine! I'll just take Jade and Jason and leave!" My mom yelled. "What's the point?! You'll be back in a week anyway" my dad yelled back. I rolled my eyes again even though what he said was true. I heard my one-and-a-half year old brother, Jason, crying. I went to his room and pulled him out of his crib. I sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room. He clung tightly to me as he slowly calmed down. My parents were still yelling, but I couldn't hear them as clearly as before because they went down stairs. Jason grabbed a strand of my hair and started playing with it. He soon got bored and stared up at me with his big blue-green eyes. A few minutes later he started falling asleep. He was quickly woken up agian by our parents coming upstairs still yelling. "I don't care! I'm leaving and this time I'm not coming back!" My mom yelled. Then they went to their bedroom, which was across the hall from Jason's room. They left the door open so I was able to see in their room. My mom got a big suitcase and started putting her clothes in it. When she was done she came to Jason's room and started putting his clothes in the suitcase. She saw me holding Jason. "Since you're up pack a bag. We're leaving" she said. "Dad's right you know" I said. She looked at me with an expression telling me to explain what I meant. "You'll just bring us back in a week or two. Then you'll do it again in a few weeks" I said. "This time it's going to be different. We won't be coming back" she said. "That's what you said last time. And the time before that. And the time before that. Oh and the time before that one too" I said sarcastically. "Well this time I mean it" she said. "Sure you do" I muttered. "Would you stop arguing with me and just get your stuff?!" She snapped. I rolled my eyes and stood up. I put Jason back in his crib and went to my room. I sat down on my bed and sent a text to Beck.

**_To Beck:_**

**_Hey guess what. My mom is taking me and Jason and moving out. Again... I'm living every 16 year old's dream! :/_**

I put my phone down and went to my closet. I changed into a pair of black jean shorts and a plain dark blue tank top. Then I got a text.

**_From Beck:_**

**_I'm sorry. :( Do you want to stay with me tonight?_**

**_To Beck:_**

**_Maybe... ;)_**

**_From Beck:_**

**_:) Do you want me to pick you up?_**

**_To Beck:_**

**_No. I'll have my mom drop me off. _**

**_From Beck:_**

**_Ok. See you in a bit. Love you!_**

**_To Beck:_**

**_Love you too_**

I locked my phone and laid it on my bed. Then I pulled my suitcase out from under my bed. It was already packed. I started keeping it packed after the 4th time my mom "moved out". A few minutes later we were in the car. I sat in the front passenger seat and stared out the window. "Can you drop me off at Beck's?" I asked. "Ok" my mom said. A little bit later we pulled into Beck's driveway. The light in his RV was on and his door was open.

Beck's POV:

I heard a car pull into the driveway. I looked out my RV window and saw Jade's mom's car. I went outside and to the car. Jade got out and hugged me. "Hey Mrs. West" I greeted. "Hello Beck" she smiled. I heard Jason babbling in the backseat. I looked at him and he smiled. "Hi Jason" I said waving at him. He waved back. Jade started to walk to my RV. "I'll see you tomorrow Jade" her mom said. She ignored her and went inside. "Alright well I'd better go" her mom said. "Thank you for being here for Jade. I know all this must be hard on her".

Jade's POV:

I sat on Beck's bed and waited for him to come inside. I heard my mom leave and Beck came inside. He closed the door and sat next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek. "Hi" he said.

Beck's POV:

"Hi" Jade replied slightly smiling. "How's my gorgeous girl?" I asked hugging her tighter. "Tired" she replied. Then she leaned on me and laid her head on my shoulder. "Then let's go to sleep" I said. She went to the bathroom and put on some black pajama pants and a black T-shirt.

Jade's POV:

I went back out of the bathroom. Beck had already laid down and had the blankets pulled back so I could get under them. I went and laid next to him. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled the covers over me. I laid my head on his shoulder and put my hand on his chest. "Goodnight" he said kissing the top of my head. "I love you". "I love you too" I said as I started to doze off. A few seconds later I was asleep.

* * *

**Ok so that's my first chapter of this fanfic! I hope you liked it! Please send me a review and let me know what you think! Please give me your honest opinions! also follow me on Instagram, hugefan99. Also follow me on Twitter, lizariana99.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Here's Chapter 2! I hope you like it! I'm sorry it took me so long to update!**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Jade's POV:

I woke up to Beck kissing my forehead and the smell of fresh coffee. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at Beck who was smiling down at me. He was holding two cups of coffee. "Morning beautiful" he smiled as he handed me one of the cups. I sat up and happily took the coffee and began drinking it. "Sleep well?" Beck asked. I nodded. He sat down next to me on the bed. We sat in silence for a few minutes as we drank our coffee and enjoyed each others company. "So what are your plans for the day?" He asked breaking the silence. "I don't really have any" I shrugged "what about you?". "Andre, Tori and I are going to a movie" he answered "you want to come?". "Not really". "I don't have to go if you want me to stay with you" he said. "No you should go. I'll see if Cat wants to do something" I replied. Then my phone rang. It was Cat. "Speak of the devil" I said answering the phone "hey Cat". "Hiiii" she greeted in her usual cheery voice "what are you doing today?". "Nothing" I answered. "Want to come over and make cupcakes?" She asked. "Sure" I answered. I didn't really want to bake cupcakes, but more than that I really didn't want to spend my Saturday bored alone. So I figured I might as well be bored with Cat. As soon as I answered Cat started squealing. "Yay! Come over in an hour! I'll get everything ready! We're going to have so much fun!" She squealed excitedly. "Ok I'll see you in an hour" I said. "Byyyee" she giggled. Then we hung up. I got up and went to my suitcase. I pulled out some dark blue jean shorts and a dark purple tank top. I went to Beck's bathroom to change. When I came back out Beck had changed too. I pulled a small box out of my bag. I opened it and took out the promise ring necklace that matched Beck's. I put it on and went back to the bathroom. I looked in the cabinet under the sink and found the flat iron I keep there. I plugged it in and and brushed my hair. When the flat iron was hot I straitened my hair. I finished straitening my hair and let it flow over my shoulders. Beck brushed his hair and we both brushed our teeth. Then I got my purse and phone and went outside to wait for Beck. A few seconds later he came out and we went to his car. "Coffee to go" he said handing me a travel mug of coffee. I smiled and took it. He started the car and pulled out of the driveway. "Am I taking you to Cat's?" He asked. "Yep" I nodded. A little while later he pulled into Cat's driveway. "Have a good time" he said. "You too" I said. He kissed me and I got out of the car and went to Cat's door.

Cat's POV:

I was in the kitchen getting everything ready to bake the cupcakes. I heard someone knock on my door and I rushed to open it. "Yay you're here!" I yelled as I hugged Jade. She quickly pushed me off and went inside. We went to the kitchen. "Since you're my guest I'm going to let you choose the kind of cupcakes we make" I said excitedly "I have the ingredients for chocolate, strawberry, red velvet, vanilla, and confetti". "It doesn't matter" Jade replied. "Which do you like best?" I asked. "I'm fine with all" she answered "except confetti". "How about red velvet?". She nodded and we started making the cupcakes. "I'll turn on the oven. Can you put the eggs in this bowl?" I asked handing her a mixing bowl. She cracked the eggs and put them in the bowl. Then I put all the dry ingredients in another bowl. We put the rest of the ingredients in their proper bowls. I mixed the dry ingredients and Jade mixed the wet ones. Then I mixed them all together in a big mixing bowl. Jade put the little paper cupcake cups in the muffin tin. Then she helped pour the batter in the cups. I put them in the oven and set the timer. Then we went to the living room to wait for them to bake.

Jade's POV:

We sat on the couch. "Want to play my new unicorn board game?" Cat asked. "No". "What about my rainbow one?". "Nope". "Ponies?". "Nah". "Magic mermai-". "NO!". "Phooey. Then what do you want to do?" She asked. I shrugged. "Ooh we can make paper chains and hang them all over the house and we can make cupcake decorations and we'll have a cupcake party!" She said excitedly. "No". "Oh come on! Pleeeeasey! You'll get to use scissors" she said tauntingly. "Fine" I said as I rolled my eyes. "Yay!". Then she got lots of craft stuff. Colored paper, glue, scissors, glitter, glitter glue, glitter paint, normal paint, paint brushes, markers, crayons, colored pencils, googly eyes, unicorn stickers, cupcake stickers, pony stickers, rainbow stickers, multiple other kinds of stickers, and lots of other stuff. She handed me a pair of scissors and we got started. "What are you making?" She asked as I started cutting some black paper. "A pile of paper" I answered. "Ooh good idea! We can put the little pieces on the cupcake chain I'm making and it'll look like sprinkles!" She exclaimed. "Woo hoo" I said sarcastically. When I cut up the piece of paper I grabbed another one. "Don't use only black. Use some brighter colors. It's a party!" She said. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a red piece and began cutting it. "Let's glue these googly eyes on the cupcakes!" She suggested. Then she handed me some glue. I put some glue on two eyes and stuck them to her hand. She giggled and drew a smile under them with a marker. Then she handed me a paper cupcake. "Let's glue on the sprinkles and eyes" she said. I shrugged and put the little pieces of paper and eyes on the cupcake.

**30 minutes later...**

Jade's POV:

We were hanging the stuff we made in the living room. "Hey Cat do you smell that?" I asked. It smelled like something was burning. We both sniffed the air. "The cupcakes!" She yelled. Then she ran to the kitchen. I didn't really care, nor feel like running, so I walked after her. She opened he oven a a puff of black smoke came out. "Oh no!" She exclaimed as she put on her oven-mits. She pulled out the burnt cupcakes and put her on the stove. "They're ruined!" She cried. "How long did you set the timer for?" I asked. "I set it for 20 minutes. Just like the recipe says!" She answered. I looked at the stove timer. "Cat you set to 20 _hours_ not 20 minutes" I said. "Great now we won't get to eat any cupcakes at our cupcake party" she whined. I picked up the mixing bowl and looked in it. "There's still some extra batter in the bowl. It should be enough to fill half of the cups" I said. She smiled and instantly cheered up. She threw away the burnt cupcakes and we put the batter in the oven. This time I set the timer and we went back to the living room.

**Later...**

Jade's POV:

Cat and I had ate some of the cupcakes and were cleaning the kitchen when the doorbell rang. Cat when to answer it. A few seconds later she returned to the kitchen with Beck. "Hey. How was the movie?" I asked. "Girly" he answered. "Here have a cupcake!" Cat said handing him a cupcake. He took a bite and smiled. "You like them?!" Cat asked excitedly. He nodded. She clapped her hands and bounced put of the room to clean up the craft stuff. Beck came over to me. "Did you have a good time?" He asked. "Surprisingly yes" I answered as I put the mixing bowls in the sink. He smiled and helped me finish cleaning the kitchen. We hung out with Car for a couple more hours then went back to his RV. I went to my bag and started pulling out a new outfit. "What are you doing?" He asked. "I'm going to take a shower" I answered. I got my clothes and wet to the bathroom. When I stepped into the shower I turned the cold water I full blast. I stood under the water and was instantly relaxed as the cold water ran down my bare shoulders and back. I stood there for a few minutes. Then I grabbed the shampoo and began washing my hair. Somehow Cat had managed to get glue, glitter and frosting in my hair. It took a while, but I finally got it all out. I rinsed my hair and conditioned it. Then I rinsed it again and finished the rest of my shower. When I got out of the shower I dried off and blow dried my hair. I brushed it and put it in a ponytail. Then I put on my clean clothes and went out of the bathroom. Beck was sitting on his bed typing on his laptop. I sat down next to him and laid my head on his shoulder. We sat and talked for a little bit then watched a movie. A little bit before the sun set he drove me to my moms house. Although my parents weren't divorced, my mom bought a house because she leaves so often that she needed a paper to stay, and my aunt was getting tired of us always coming over in the middle of the night ever few weeks. This house was now like my second home. Beck dropped me off and I used my key to get in. The house was quiet and dark. "Mom are you here?" I called. There was no response. "Hello?" I called again. I figured my mom went out for a while and went to my room. A few minutes later I heard Jason crying. I went to his room and pulled him out of his crib. He calmed down once he was in my arms. I went to the living room and put him in his pack-and-play. Then I went to the kitchen to get some coffee. I turned the coffee pot on. Then I saw the baby monitor on the kitchen table. That's when I remembered that my mom wasn't here and Jason had been alone. I found that odd considering mom was never an irresponsible parent and never left Jason alone before. I looked in the back yard to see if she was outside. She wasn't. Then I went back to the kitchen. I looked again at the table and found a note. It was from my mom. I read the note and froze. So many thoughts were going through my head. Thoughts of anger, confusion, fright, and most of all disbelief.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry it was kinda boring! I couldn't think of a better way to lead up to Chapter 3. Chapter 3 should be much better. You'll find out what the note said! Please leave a review and let me know what you think! I'll try to write and post Chapter 3 ASAP!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry it took me so long to update this! Here's Chapter 3! You'll find out what the note said and this whole chapter is in Jade's mom's Point Of View!**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Rachel West's (Jade's mom) POV:

When I took Jade to Beck's RV I could tell she wasn't happy that we were leaving again. She hugged Beck and went inside without saying a word to me. After I thanked Beck for being there for her I left. I went to the house I had bought a few weeks before. Jade didn't know this, but her father, Jack, and I were considering getting a divorce. I didn't want to get a divorce, but I agreed with Jack when he said that we weren't happy together any more and Jade was obviously not happy with all the arguing. We hadn't made any final decisions yet, but I knew Jack could have the divorce papers ready at any time. Being a lawyer, he could type up the papers whenever he though it was time. Although we were arguing constantly and we were usually angry, I still loved him. And I knew a divorce would be hard for Jade too. And I didn't want her to have any added stress. I also didn't want Jason to grow up without both his parents being around all the time. But I didn't want him to grow up in an unhappy home. I put Jason in his crib and he fell asleep. Then I went to my bed and went to sleep too.

**The next morning...**

Rachel's POV:

The next morning I made breakfast for myself and Jason. We ate and I got dressed. Then I dressed Jason. I then put him in his car seat and drove to Jack's office. I knocked on his office door and was told to come in. I'll admit I was already regretting leaving again. "What are you doing here?" He said obviously surprised to see me. "I wanted to bring Jason by to see you" I said not saying my real reason. I put Jason down and he crawled over to Jack. Jack picked him up and let him play with a little bobble head he keeps on his desk. I sat down in a chair across from his at the desk. Then there was a knock at the door. "Come in" Jack answered. Then his secretary came in. "Mr. West I have the information about the Andrews case" she said handing him a file. "Thank you Cindy" he replied. "Mrs. West how are you today?" She asked turning to me. "I'm fine thank you" I smiled. She smiled back and went out of the room. Things were quiet for a few minutes. "Are you still angry?" I asked breaking the silence. He said nothing and handed me a manilla envelope. I opened it. I wasn't surprised to see divorce papers. Disappointed, but not surprised. "Shouldn't we discuss this more?" I asked hopefully. "There's no need. We both knew this is where we were headed" he answered "I've ready signed them. You can sign them after you've read through it. If there are any changed you would like made let me know and we can discus them". "Don't you think we should talk to Jade about this?" I asked. "This doesn't involve her". "Of course it does! This will effect the rest of her life. We should at least see if she's ok with it" I said. "It doesn't matter if she's ok with it or not. It's not her a decision for her to make" he said "after you've signed the papers please bring them back here". I knew that was a hint for me to leave so I took Jason and went back to my house. I put Jason in his pack-and-play and went to the kitchen. I sat at the table and read the details of the divorce papers. I spent the rest of the day trying to decide if I was going to sign them or not. I put Jason down for a nap. Then I went back to the kitchen and put the baby monitor on the table. I sat down and called Jack. "Yes?" He answered. "I read the papers" I said. "And?". "It says nothing about Jade or Jason" I replied. "I'm aware" he said. "Who's going to have custody?" I asked. "That's a decision I'm letting you make" he answered. "I think it's best if you do" I said "you will be able to support them financially better than I can". "If that's what you want then it's fine with me" he said "anything else?". "No. That's all" I replied. Then we hung up. I signed the papers and left them on the table. I planned to take them to Jack the next day. Then I poured myself a glass of wine and went to the living room. I curled up on the couch and read the chapter I was ready for in Les Miserables. After a while I got tired of reading. I had a few more glasses of wine. By a few I mean a few too many. I wasn't drunk, but I was close. I defiantly wasn't thinking clearly. I went to the kitchen to get some more wine. I looked at the kitchen table and saw the divorce papers laying there next to the baby monitor. Without thinking a grabbed the papers and ripped them up. Then I threw them in the garbage can. Then I made a decision that if I had been thinking clearly I wouldn't have made. I had to leave. I had to get away from everyone and everything I knew and was used to. I went up stairs and got my suitcase that I hadn't yet emptied. I put it by the front door. I went to Jason's room. I picked him up out of his crib causing him to wake up. "Momma" he cooed happily. "Hi baby" I smiled. Then I kissed his cheek. "Mommy has to go away now" I said "I love you so much!". I held him close as a tear rolled down my cheek. "I love you!" I repeated. Then I laid him back in his crib and rubbed his back to make him fall asleep. He fell asleep quickly and I went back to the kitchen. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a note to Jade:

**_Jade,_**

**_I'm sure you've already seen that I've left. Before you get angry please let me explain. Your father wants a divorce. Although we argue and we're not happy together anymore, I do still love him. And I love you and Jason! But I have to get away. I need to get away from everyone and everything. I don't know where I'm going yet, so my plan is to get in my car and drive. I don't know if I'm coming back. I know you'll take good care of Jason! Please try to understand why I have to do this. I love you so much! I hope we can see each other again in the future. Goodbye Jade. Please try not to be angry with me. And please don't be angry with your father. I know you two have your differences, but he does love you. Just try to remember that. I love you so so much!_**

**_-Mom_**

I put the note next to the baby monitor. Then I got my keys, purse and suitcase and got in my car. I started the car and drove. I saw my car was low on gas so I went to the gas station. I filled the tank and drove. I knew I shouldn't have left Jason alone, but he was in his crib and Jade should be home soon. And he would be alright by himself for a little while... At least that's what I told myself.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please send me a review! I've already started writing Chapter 4, so I'm hoping to post it soon! It might be a little while thought, because I'm going to be busy tomorrow, Monday and Tuesday. But I'll try to write as much as possible and I'll try to post the next chapter ASAP!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update! It took me a little while to finish this chapter. When I did finish it, I didn't feel like uploading it and planned to do it the next day. Then I was busy. Then one day I was about to post it, but my dad called and told me** **that he had to take my mom to hospital** **(info on my Instagram page). So then I was really nervous and and I was too nervous and shaky to even think about posting the chapter. Now that my mom is out of the hospital and I'm back home, I can post! So Yay! Ok here's Chapter 4! I hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Jade's POV:

"I love you so so much" I read aloud. "Yeah right" I said throwing the note back on the table. Then I noticed an empty wine glass in the sink. I knew my mom drank a couple of glasses of wine every once in a while, so I didn't think anything of it. But then I noticed an almost empty bottle of wine sitting on the counter. I picked it up and looked at the label. It was a brand my mom rarely bought. And I remembered that the last time she bought that brand had been a couple days ago. Then I realized that she must have drank almost the whole bottle at one time. Then I suddenly realized that she must have decided to leave after she had drank a bunch of wine. I was already angry, but now I was furious! My eyes started tearing up and I wanted to throw something. So I did. "This is your fault!" I yelled as if the bottle was alive. Then I threw it against the wall. It shattered and the remaining wine went everywhere. Then I grabbed another bottle that was sitting on the counter. I started to throw it, but I felt someone grab my arm before I could. "Jade what are you doing?!" Beck asked. He took the bottle and put it back on the counter. "She left!" I screamed angrily through tears. "Who?" He asked. I pointed to the note on the table. He picked it up and read it. When he finished reading he looked at me and was speechless. I grabbed the bottle again and threw it. It shattered and again the wine went everywhere. Then I grabbed another bottle. "Hey stop it!" Beck said taking the bottle before I could throw it. "Calm down" he said. "Who does that?!" I screamed "who leaves without telling anyone?! Who leaves a sixteen year old to take care of a baby and doesn't even tell her?!". Then I again reached for a bottle to throw. "Ok we're going away from the bottles now" Beck said turning me around and taking me to the living room. "What are you doing here anyway?" I asked. "You left your phone in my car" he said handing me my phone. Still angry, I threw it across the room. Jason laughed and began throwing his toys out of his pack-and-play. "Look at that he's already like his sister" Beck laughed. I rolled my eyes and went to my room. "There's no joking with her when she's angry" Beck said to Jason. "He's a baby he doesn't know what your saying" I called from my room. I heard Beck chuckle. Then he came to my room and sat next to me on my bed. "Do you want to stay with me again tonight?" He asked. "I can't leave Jason alone" I said. "He can stay too" He replied. "No he always cries when I take him over there" I said "I'll take him to my dad". We sat in my room for a while. Finally I calmed down a little and got Jason's stuff. Beck dropped me and Jason off at my dad's. I planned to drive my car to Beck's after I dropped off Jason. I went in the house and found my dad in his office. He looked up from his computer. "I'm going to assume you're coming to tell me how angry with me you are" he said. "Why would I be angry at you?" I asked. "Didn't your mother tell you?". "About the divorce? Yeah I know" I answered "but I'm not mad at you". "You're not?" He asked obviously surprised. "I don't blame you for wanting to get away from her" I replied. "Since when are you against your mother?" He asked. "Since she left Jason alone and expected me to take care of him" I said simply. "What are you talking about?" He asked. I reached in my bag and handed him the note. "This isn't like your mother at all" he said in disbelief. "It is when she's drank almost a full bottle of wine" I said. He rolled his eyes. I knew he was rolling them at her, not me. "She always has made irrational decisions when she's been drinking" he sighed. Then it was silent for a few minutes. "I'm staying at Beck's tonight" I sad breaking the silence. "Alright" he replied simply "since tomorrow is Sunday and I don't work, Jason will be ok here with me, but on Monday we'll have to think of something for him. Because I have work and you have school". A few minutes later I got in my car and went to Beck's. His mom, Ella, was outside working in her flower garden when I got there. "Hello Jade" she smiled. I smiled in response. Beck came out of the house carrying a small shovel. He handed it to Ella. "Thank you sweetie" she smiled. Then Beck and I went inside his RV. A few minutes later Ella came in. "Beck, why don't you and Jade come in for dinner" she said. Beck looked at me asking if I wanted to. I shrugged as of to say "why not?" And we went in the house with Ella.

**During dinner... **

Ella Oliver's POV:

During dinner I noticed Jade was being unusually quiet. "Jade you're awfully quiet tonight. Is everything alright?" I asked. "Oh, yeah, it's nothing" she replied. Beck gave me a look as if to tell me "I'll tell you later". Then he held her hand and we continued eating. "So Jade how have you been doing in school?" My husband, Henry, asked. "Pretty good I guess. Its been boring though" she answered "and I still don't like Tori". Beck rolled his eyes. "Why is that?" Henry asked. "Because she's jealous" Beck said playfully nudging her arm. "I am not" she frowned "she needs to learn not to flirt with other girl's boyfriends". Beck rolled his eyes again and suggested we talk about something else. "So how are your parents?" Henry asked. Beck smacked his forehead with his palm. "Or I can ask something else..." Henry said. Beck nodded. "Do you still want to be a writer?" I asked. Beck smiled slightly, so I knew that was a good subject. "Yes" Jade replied. "What kind of writing would you like to do?" Henry asked. "I'd be happy with any writing, but I mostly want to write plays" she answered. Throughout the rest of dinner we talked with Jade about her life goals and school related subjects that didn't involve Tori. Overall we had a nice dinner. After dinner, Jade video chatted with Cat Valentine to work on a school project. Beck stayed in the house while she did and told me and Henry about her mother.

**The next morning (6:30 am)...**

Ella's POV:

I woke up early and went outside to drink some coffee. I saw Jade sitting outside. She looked like she was crying. "Are you alright?" I asked siting next to her. She didn't reply. "Beck told us about your mother" I said. She still said nothing. I was silent, trying to figure out what to say next. "How could she just leave?" Jade said finally "how could she leave and expect me to take care of Jason? You would never do that to Beck". "Well, no I wouldn't, but I'm sure she had her reasons" I said. "Yeah her reason was a bottle of wine" she replied. I wasn't really sure how to respond. I had never seen this side of Jade. I knew her as the tough, dark, careless Jade West. But I realized that she let people see what she wanted them to see. That's when I finally knew what Beck saw in her. He didn't see the mean heartless Jade everyone else saw. He saw the sensitive girl that needs someone to protect her and make her feel loved. And now after almost two years I finally saw it too. Again we were both silent for a few minutes. "Jade?" I said breaking the silence. She looked at me with teary blue-green eyes. "I want you to know that I'm here for you whenever you need me" I said "and Henry is too. Anything you need just tell us". She smiled slightly. Then much to my surprise she hugged me. "Thank you" she whispered. "I need a camera" I heard Beck say. Jade and I looked up at him as he walked over to us. "Why are you up?" Jade asked. "I woke up and you were gone and the bathroom door was open and the light was off so I figured you were out here" he answered. Just then Henry came out of the house. He was fully dressed and was carrying his briefcase. "Where are you going?" I asked. "My boss called and said he needs me to come in today" he answered.

Jade's POV:

Henry left and Ella went inside. Beck and I went back in his RV. We went back to bed and soon fell asleep. I woke up again around 11:30. Beck still had his arms around me and was awake. I turned around in his arms to face him. "Sleep well?" He asked. I nodded and snuggled closer to him. We laid there for a little while longer. When we finally decided to get up, Beck gave me one of his shirts to change into. It was a black and blue plaid flannel shirt. I changed into the shirt and my black jeans. "What do you want to do today?" Beck asked as he put a clean shirt on. "I don't know" I shrugged "do you have any plans today?". "Nope" he answered. "Good. You're spending the day with me" I said as we put our matching necklaces on. "I was hoping you would say that" he smiled as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. He leaned over and kissed my cheek and went to make some coffee. I went to the bathroom and brushed my hair and teeth. I didn't feel like doing anything special with my hair so I simply brushed it and put it in a ponytail. I usually let it flow over my shoulders, but that day I didn't feel like trying to keep it out of my face. So I simply put it in a ponytail. When I went out of he bathroom Beck handed me a travel mug of coffee. We went outside and Ella was working in her flower garden again. "Morning" she said happily. We both smiled in response. "Are you feeling better?" She asked me. I nodded. I wasn't really feeling better, but I didn't want to worry her so I said I was. Then Back and I got in his car and drove off. "Where so you want to go?" He asked. "I don't care" I said "somewhere away from people". Then I laid my head on the headrest and closed my eyes. I opened them again a little while later when the car stopped and Beck turned the car off. We got out of the car and I looked around. I saw signs that directed you to hiking trails, a picnic area, a lake, etc. I figured we were at a park. "You said you wanted to be away from people so I thought we could go on a hike" Beck said "and if you want we can go to the lake". I didn't really want to go on a hike, but it was something to do. Beck came to me and held my hand. We intertwined our fingers and walked on one of the trails.

Beck's POV:

We walked for a while without saying anything. The only sounds we heard were our footsteps, the birds chirping and the wind rustling the leaves on the trees. We had no reason to rush so we took our time walking the path. "Why does your mom like me so much?" Jade asked randomly. "Why wouldn't she?" I replied. "Your dad doesn't like me" she answered. "He just doesn't know you very well" I said. "Neither does your mom" she replied "she's always been nice to me. Your dad has too, but she's been overly nice". "She does that with everyone. She wants you to know you can trust her. She's always made an effort to get along with everyone" I said. Suddenly Jade went off the path and started going through the weeds and trees. "Where are you going?" I asked. "I'm tired of walking on the path" she answered. "I don't think we're supposed to go off the trail" I said. "There's no fence or signs saying we have to stay on the trail" she replied turning to face me. "What if we get lost" I said. She rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a baby. We won't get lost. I just want to see what we can find" she said. Then she came back to me and grabbed my wrist. She then guided me off the trail and through the woods. "Jade you can let go of my wrist now" I said. She let go and ran ahead. "Jade slow down" I called chasing after her. She went behind a tree and popped her head out from behind. She smiled at me and dashed away. I smiled too and sped up. When she was in my line of vision again I saw her jump over a log that was laying on the ground. She looked over her shoulder to see if I was still following. She grinned again and ran faster. Somehow I finally caught up to her and grabbed her waist stopping her. She let out a very un-Jade like squeal and laughed.

Jade's POV:

At that moment I was completely happy. I wasn't thinking about my mom, or school, or Tori or anything else that caused me stress. I was completely carefree. Beck and I were alone and having fun. It had been a long time since I had felt that happy. I'm always happiest when I'm with Beck, but this was a different kind of happy. I felt like a kid again. Full of energy and without a care in the world. I even squealed when Beck caught me. Much like Cat does when she's happy or excited. "When did you get so fast?" Beck laughed. "When did you get to slow?" I teased. He rolled his eyes playfully and kissed me. Then I ran again and he chased after me. We both stopped suddenly and stared at what was in front of us. It was a big field filled with flowers. There were no trees or bushes. Only flowers and tall grass. There were yellow flowers, purple flowers, daisies and lots of other wild flowers. It was sunny and there was a light breeze. It's a place I usually would have hated, but for some reason I liked it. It was peaceful and quiet. Away from people and the busy streets of Los Angeles. I walked through the flowers and tall grass and stared at it all. Then I noticed a spot that didn't have flowers or tall grass. I went over to it. It was a patch of freshly cut grass. Then I noticed a cut path going away from it. Then Beck grabbed my hand. "Come with me. I want to show you something" he said. I gave him a confused look and he grinned. Then he lead me through the cut path. "Beck where are we going?" I asked. "You'll see" he smiled. "Did you already know about this place?" I asked. He ignored me and kept guiding me down the path. I few minutes later we were in his parents backyard. "When we first moved here from Canada, me and my mom went through the woods to see what we could find. We found that field. Now we keep that path and that little patch mowed. We used to have picnics there all the time. We don't as much now as we used to, but we still keep it mowed and I go there sometimes to be alone" he explained. "Why didn't you ever show me?" I asked. "I thought you would hate it" he answered. Then Ella came into the backyard. "How did you get here? Your car isn't here" she said when she saw us. "We came from the field" Beck answered. "You finally showed her" she smiled. "No she found it. We were walking on one of the trails in the park and we went off the path. And somehow we found it" he answered "and Jade doesn't hate it" he added with a smile. "That's a surprise" Ella laughed as she winked at me. "We should probably go get your car" I said remembering the car was still at the park. We went back on the path and the ought the woods, and back on the hiking trail. We went back to the car and drove back to his RV. We ate lunch with Ella. A few minutes after we finished eating my phone buzzed. I looked at my phone and saw I had a new text message from my dad. I read it.

_**From Dad:**_

_**I have to go out of town on business tomorrow. I've been assigned to a big case in New York. I called your grandfather and he said you and Jason can stay with him while I'm gone. **_

**_To Dad:_**

**_Ok. How long will you be gone?_**

**_From Dad:_**

**_I'm not sure. It will probably be a few weeks, but it depends on how long the case takes. _**

**_To Dad:_**

**_Will Grandpa be able to take care of Jason while I'm at school?_**

**_From Dad:_**

**_Your aunt Carla will be there to help. She's staying with him while she looks for a new job and house. _**

**_To Dad:_**

**_Oh joy. :|_**

**_From Dad:_**

**_I know you don't like her, but please try to get along with her. She's under a lot of stress right now. She just lost her job and was kicked out of her apartment. So be nice!_**

**_To Dad:_**

**_Fine..._**

**_From Dad:_**

**_Thank you! Now do you want me to take you over tomorrow after school or do you want to drive yourself?_**

**_To Dad:_**

**_I'll drive myself. I'll need my car there anyway. _**

**_From Dad:_**

**_Alright. I'll take Jason over on my way to the airport. Are you staying here tonight or with Beck?_**

**_To Dad:_**

**_I'll have to get my stuff ready tonight so I'll stay there. _**

**_From Dad:_**

**_Alright. I'll see you later. _**

I sighed and locked my phone. "What's wrong?" Beck asked. "My dad is going to New York tomorrow and me and Jason are staying with our grandpa" I answered. "I thought you liked your grandpa" he said. "I do, but my dad's sister, Carla, is staying there and I have to be nice to her" I sighed. "Oh no! Jade West has to be nice! It's World War III! The world is ending! What ever will we do?!" Beck said dramatically. "Oh shut up" I said. I could tell Ella was trying to hold back a laugh. "Lighten up. It's not like being nice will cause you pain" Beck said. "Maybe not, but if you don't stop making fun of me I'll cause _you_ pain" I said. "Nah. You love me too much" he said putting his arm around me. "You wanna bet?" I said. "Not really" he replied. I smiled and he kissed my forehead. Then we all three talked for a while and drank coffee. I little while later I got in my car and drove home. When I walked through the front door I heard my dad's voice. Then a heard a woman's voice. It wasn't my moms voice so I didn't care who it was. "Jade is that you?" My dad called as I closed the door. "No it's the pizza boy" I said as I went to the livingroom. My dad rolled his eyes. Then I saw the woman next to him on the couch. It was his secretary Cindy. "Jade you remember Cindy" my dad said. I nodded and smiled. "Jade how are you?!" She asked getting p to hug me. "Do you want the truth or a lie?" I asked. She looked at me suspiciously. "Lie?" She said unsure of her answer. "Then everything's fine! My mom didn't abandon me and my brother and I love my aunt that I'll be staying with" I said with a sarcastic smile. "Jade" my dad said irritably as he put his fingers on the bridge of his nose. "She said she wanted the lie" I shrugged. Cindy smiled and hugged me again. "Well I'm glad everything's fine" she said as she winked. I smiled and went to Jason's pack-and-play. "Hey buddy" I said picking him up. He smiled and giggled happily. "Dade!" He said happily trying to say my name correctly. Cindy sat back down next to my dad. "So anyway after looking through the case file I think we have a good chance of winning this one" my dad said continuing their conversation. "Hungy!" Jason said. "Ok let's find you something to eat" I said taking him to the kitchen. "What do you want?" I asked. "Nana!" He said pointing to the bananas on the counter. I put him in his high hair and cut up the banana. I put the banana slices on the trey of the high hair and Jason began picking them up and eating them. Then, having nothing better to do, I washed the dishes in the sink. A few minutes later Cindy left. My dad came into the kitchen an pour himself a cup of coffee. "Is Cindy your new girlfriend?" I asked. "Jade you know we have a business relationship and nothing more. And even if I wanted it to be more, I'm still married" he said. "Dad I'm kidding" I said as I started drying a plate. "My point still remains" he replied. "At least you're one of those guys that dates the pretty secretary the minute he files for divorce" I said. "You think she's pretty?" He asked. "You don't?" I replied. "Well I didn't say that..." He trailed off. I laughed. "Dad has a crush" I teased. "No I don't. I told you Cindy and I have a business relationship" he said. "Again, I'm kidding. You don't have to get defensive" I laughed. Then I went out of the room. "Oh by the way" I said popping me head back around the corner "have a good time in New York with your girlfriend. It's the city of love you know" I winked. "It's a business relationship!" He said again. I laughed and went out of the room again. "Oh and Paris is the city of love. Not New York" I called. "I knew that" he replied. "Sure you did" I said quietly as I went upstairs to my room. Then I packed my stuff to go to my grandpa's. When I was done I went to Jason's room and packed his stuff. Then I went to my room and got in my laptop.

**_That night (3:30 am)..._**

Jade's POV:

I woke up around 3:30 in the morning. I expected to hear my parents fighting, but it was silent. Then I remembered my mom left. "At least it's quiet" I said to myself. Then I noticed my dad's bedroom light was on. I got up and went to his room. The door was open. My dad was sitting on this bed looking through a case file. I knocked on the door frame. He looked up. He motioned for me to come in. "Why are you still up?" I asked. "I'm looking through this file again" he said. "You need to sleep or you'll be tired all day" I said. "I can sleep on the plane" he replied. "You won't eat any sleep if there's a crying baby on the plane" I said. "I have two kids. I've learned to sleep through the sound of a baby crying" he replied. Then suddenly Jason started crying. "Speaking of crying babies" my dad said as he started to get up. "I'll get him" I said. Then I went to Jason's room and picked him up out of his crib. "What's wrong buddy?" I asked rubbing his back. He grabbed the back of my shirt with his tiny hand and started to calm down. "Shh it's ok. Don't cry" I said. After a few minutes he was asleep again and I put him back in his crib. Then I said goodnight to my dad and went back to bed.

* * *

**Ok There's the chapter! I hope you like it! I know this chapter is kinda boring. I'm sorry for that! I didn't really have any inspiration when writing this chapter. Chapter 5 should be better. I've already started writing Chapter 5, so hopefully I'll be able to post it soon! Please leave a review of this chapter! Love you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner! I just finished this chapter last night. Thank you to everyone who's been reading and reviewing! Hope you like this chapter!**_

* * *

Chapter 5:

Jade's POV:

"There's my favorite granddaughter!" My grandpa said as I got out of my car. "Hey grandpa!" I said hugging him. "You get even more gorgeous every time I see you" he said. I smiled. "Jack! How are you son?" He asked turning to my dad. "I'm good. Yourself?" My dad said shaking my grandpa's hand. "Well I'm old, but still young at heart" my grandpa laughed. "And how's little Jason?" He asked as I pulled Jason out of my dad's car. "Fussy" I said as Jason tried to throw his sippy cup. I caught it right as he let go of it and handed it back to him. He frowned and threw it. This time grandpa caught it an gave it back to Jason. "No!" Jason yelled as he threw it again. This time it fell to the ground. I knelt down and picked it up. "Jack!" My aunt Carla exclaimed as she came out of the house. "Carla" my dad greeted as she hugged him. "Jade" she smiled less energetically. "Hey" I said with a bored tone. My dad gave my a warning look. I rolled my eyes and smiled an obviously forced smile. "Hi aunt Carla" I said. I looked at my dad "happy?" I asked. He nodded and I took Jason inside. Grandpa followed. I went through the large wooden door into the huge old house. It was the house my dad and aunt Carla grew up in, the house my grandpa grew up in, and his mother before him, and her mother and many other generations of my family. The foyer is very big and has a very tall ceiling. The walls are wallpapered. The wall paper is designed to look like black lace over white, which over the years has turned to more of a yellowy-cream color. There is a large mirror across from the front door. The mirror is hanging over a table that has a white lace cloth over it and pictures of the family. The floors are a very dark wood and there is a large black and white area rug. Hanging from the ceiling is a huge crystal chandelier. The front door is surrounded by stain glass windows. My grandpa carried my suitcase in and started to go up the huge dark wooden stairs. "Grandpa don't worry about that. I can carry my bag" I said. "Nonsense! You're my guest! I can carry it" he said. I smiled and didn't argue anymore, because my grandpa is impossible to win an argument with. I followed him to the room I would be sleeping in. Every time I stay there I always sleep in the same room. It's been my favorite room ever since I was little and my grandpa won't let anyone but me sleep in it when I'm there. He opened the wooden door to the room and we went inside. I stepped in and was in awe just as I always am every time I visit. It's a very big room. It has a nice sized writing desk in one of the corners. There is a big elegant dark wooden chair in front of it. It's upholstered with black velvet fabric. A few feet away are two glass doors that lead to a balcony. The curtains in front of the doors are black lace. On the same wall as the desk and doors is the bed. It's a king sized poster bed. It's a beautiful antique dark wooden bed. It has a black lace canopy on the top of it and all four sides of it. The panels of the canopy were tied back with black ribbons. In the middle of the huge room there was a large, black velvet, round ottoman. On the wall across from the bed, desk and doors there is a big antique dresser. Attached to the top of the dresser is a large mirror. A few feet away from the dresser is a wooden vanity. The floors are plush white carpet. How the carpet hasn't matted down and become discolored over the years I'll never know. Grandpa put my suitcase on the ottoman. "I'll let you get settled in" he said as we went out of the room. "Thanks grandpa" I said as he closed the door. I smiled and took a deep breath. The smell of the old house was a smell I would never get tired of. I put Jason on the floor and let him crawl around. I unzipped my suitcase and put my clothes in the dresser. Then I flopped onto the bed. It was the most comfortable bed I had ever been in. It was like laying on a cloud, but much better! A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. "Come in" I said. My dad came in with Jason's bag. "Here's Jason's things" he said. "Ok. Put them on the ottoman and I'll get them in a little while" I said. He put the bag on the ottoman and went back downstairs. I picked up Jason and went downstairs too. I found my dad and aunt Carla in the kitchen. The floor in the kitchen is grey cobblestone, the walls are brick. The stove is a wood burning stove. The sink is antique. The counters are dark marble. In the middle of the huge kitchen is an island. The top is more dark marble and the bottom is cabinets. There is also an antique refrigerator and antique oven. There is a window above the sink. Aunt Carla was making a salad and my dad was talking to her. I went to the living room where grandpa was. There are two antique sofas and an antique fainting couch. There is a large stone fireplace across from the sitting area. In the corner of the room is a writing desk and chair. The floors are dark wood. The walls are painted cream. In another corner of the room there is a gorgeous black grand piano and of coarse a black piano bench in front of it. Since I was little I've always loved to play that piano. But I was never any good because I didn't know how to play. My grandpa didn't know that I now knew how to play. There were also two glass doors that lead to the back yard/patio area. My grandpa stared a fire in the fireplace and sat on one of the couches. I sat next to him, still holding Jason. Jason crawled off my lap and over to grandpa who happily held him. My dad and aunt Carla came into the living room. "Well I have to go to the airport now" my dad said. "Have a safe flight son" grandpa said. My dad said the rest of his goodbyes and left. "So Jade what have you been up to since I saw you last?" Grandpa asked. "Mostly school stuff" I answered. "Are you still dating that boy with the great hair?" Carla asked. "Carla his name is Beck" grandpa said. "His name is Beck right?" He asked turning to me. "Yes it is" I smiled "and yes we're still together". Grandpa smiled. "You should invite him over for dinner tonight" he said. Then Jason threw his sippy cup again. I got up and got the cup and gave it back to him. Then I got a text.

_**From Beck: **_

**_Have you gotten to your grandpa's yet?_**

**_To Beck:_**

**_Yeah I've been here for a little bit. Oh btw Grandpa wanted me to invite you over for dinner tonight. _**

**_From Beck:_**

**_Sounds great!_**

**_To Beck:_**

**_Ok I'll text you his address. _**

I sent the address and locked my phone.

**_Later... _**

_**Jade's POV: **_

Carla and I were in the kitchen making dinner. "Did your mother teach you to cook?" Carla asked trying to start a conversation. "No Beck's mom did" I answered. "How long have you and Beck been together now?" She asked. "About two years" I replied. "Has he proposed yet?". "No. We're only 16". "I got married when I was 17" she said. "Yeah and look how that turned out" I muttered so she couldn't hear me. "But it is probably better you wait. I mean look how my marriage tuned out" she laughed. Then there was a knock at the front door.

Grandpa West's POV:

I got up to answer the door. But Jade beat me to it. She opened the door and Beck Oliver stepped in. "Hey" Jade smiled. "Hey babe" he said as he kissed her. "Grandpa you remember Beck" Jade said turning to me. "Of coarse I do! Welcome" I said shaking his hand. "Hello Mr. West" he smiled. "Please call me George" I said. Then we all went to the kitchen. Jade continued helping Carla with dinner. "You must be Beck!" Carla smiled. Beck smiled and nodded. "I'm Carla, Jade's aunt" she said shaking his hand. He smiled in response. A few minutes later dinner was ready and we went to the dining room.

Jade's POV:

The dining room walls are wallpapered. The wallpaper is gold-ish flowers over a cream background. The floor is dark wood. The table is long dark wood. Yes this house has lots of dark wood and black. I love it. The dining chairs are matching dark wood with black velvet upholstery. Grandpa sat at the head of the table. Aunt Carla sat on his right and I sat on his left. Beck was to my left. "So Beck, what kind of career are you hoping to pursue?" Grandpa asked. Beck said he wants to be an actor. Grandpa was obviously impressed. "What kind of acting do you want to do? Live, movies, television?" Carla asked. "Really any acting would be great, but I think I want to do mostly movies" Beck answered. "Jade what is it you want to do again?" Carla asked pretending to be interested. "I'd like to be a writer. And I'd also like doing something with acting or singing" I answered. "I didn't know you sing" Carla replied. "I don't sing very much. I act and write a lot more" I said. "What about you Beck? Do you ever sing?" Grandpa asks. "Not really" Beck answered. "But he should" I smiled.

**_After dinner..._**

**Grandpa George's POV:**

Carla and I were outside sitting on the back patio. Jade and Beck were inside. Carla an I were talking when we heard someone playing the piano. We went back into the living room and saw Jade sitting on the piano bench playing. Beck was standing beside the piano watching her with a huge smile. Jade was playing and singing Evergreen by Barbra Streisand. "Love, soft as an easy chair. Love, fresh as the morning air" she began singing "one love that is shared by two, I have found with you". The whole time Jade was singing, she and Beck gazed into each others' eyes. She sang the song perfectly. "I didn't know you could play the piano" I said when the song was over. "I don't play much" she shrugged. "But you should" Beck said causing her to smile shyly.

**_About an hour later... _**

**_Grandpa George's POV:_**

We were all sitting on the back patio and the sun started to set. Carla and I were each sitting in chairs. Beck and Jade were siting together on the outdoor couch. She had her head laying on his shoulder and had her arm looped around his. His hand was resting on her leg.

Beck's POV:

The sun started to set so I decided I should go home. "I should probably head home now" I said. "Do you have to?" Jade asked in a child like manner. I nodded. She playfully pouted and went to my car with me. "Can't you stay for a little longer?" She asked. "You'll see me tomorrow" I reminded her. "I know. But I want you to stay" she said sadly as she looped her arms around my torso. "Are you ok? Do you have something you need to talk about?" I asked. She usually wasn't so sad when I was leaving. She shrugged. "Ok what's on your mind?" I asked leaning against my car. She was still holding onto me. She didn't answer. "Is it your mom?" I asked. She shrugged. "I just don't want to be alone" she answered. "You're not alone. You're grandpa and Jason are here. And your aunt Carla" I said hugging her. "Yeah what great company she is" she said sarcastically. "She doesn't seem that bad" I said. "She gets worse the longer you're around her" she replied. Then we were silent for a few minutes. We just stood there hugging. She had rested her head on my chest. "Can you stay with me tonight?" She asked weakly. "I don't know" I said. "Please?" She said, making it impossible for me to say no. "Will your grandpa be ok with it?" I asked. She nodded. "Then yes" I said. Then we went inside.

**_12:30 am..._**

**_Grandpa George's POV:_**

I was on my was to my room to go to bed. I passed Jade's room. The door was open and I saw Jade and Beck sitting on the bed. She was sitting near the foot of the bed. Beck was sitting behind her and had his arms wrapped around her. He had his chin rested on her shoulder. She was looking at Jason who was sleeping in his pack-and-play at the end of the bed. "Why did she leave?" Jade asked. I figured she was talking about her mother. "I wish I had a good answer" Beck said. "She didn't even consider what would after after she left" she replied "He needs her". She paused then added quietly "I need her". "I might not like to admit it, but I do" she said. I could tell Beck didn't know what to say to help her. He hugged her tighter and kissed her cheek. "What am I going to do?" She asked "he can't grow up without a mom. I'm the closest thing he has to a mom now, and I don't know the first thing about taking care of a baby". "Well he still has his dad" Beck said as he started to rub her neck. "He barely has dad" she said "he's always busy. And when he's not we still hardly see him because he stays in his study all day". "Well I can help you too. I'm always here for you" he said. "I know" she said as she turned around to hug him. They laid down and she put her head on his chest and started to fall asleep. I went to my room and went to bed.

**_A little while later... _**

**_Beck's POV:_**

Jade and I were woken up by Jason crying. Jade got up and went to his pack-and-play and picked him up. She started to sway from side to side trying to calm him down. "Shh don't cry. It's ok" she said soothingly. She held and swayed him for a few minutes and he didn't calm down. "Jason please stop crying" she begged. Then her grandpa came in to room. She looked at him apologetically and kept trying to calm Jason. "Let me try" her grandpa said. She handed Jason to him and he trying to calm him down. But Jason still cried. Jade took him again and held him in a different position hoping that would help. But it didn't. She tried giving him his pacifier, then a bottle, she tried singing to him... Nothing worked. She was getting frustrated and upset. "I don't know what's wrong. He's always stopped crying right away when I hold him" she said. Then her aunt Carla came in. "What's wrong baby?" She asked as Jade handed him to her. He calmed down slightly and Jade looked hopeful. But he started screaming again. Her grandpa went out of the room and came back in a couple minutes later with a wooden rucking chair. "Maybe rocking him will help" he suggested. Carla sat down and rocked him, but that didn't work either. Jade was getting even more upset by the second. She didn't know what to do to help, she was tired and she was still stressed out about her mom. Carla stood back up. Jade took him again and tried rocking him. He started to calm down and again everyone looked hopeful. He slowly calmed down and within 15 minutes he had stopped crying and was just whining. Another few minutes passed and he stopped whining an crying completely. Jade put him back in his pack-and-play as he started to fall asleep. Carla and Mr. West started to quietly go out of the room and Jade started to come back to the bed. "Momma" Jason whined. Mr. West and Carla stopped and turned around. They looked at Jason and were hoping he wasn't going to start crying. As was Jade. "Momma" Jason said again starting to cry. I noticed Jade was starting to tear up. "Momma!" Jason cried again. Jade went and picked him up. "Momma?" He said looking at Jade. "Momma!" He cried when he saw it wasn't his mom holding him. He started to cry again. "Shh Jason don't cry! Please don't cry!" Jade begged. She started bouncing slightly trying to calm him. She went back to the rocking chair. She rocked him for a few minutes and he was still crying. "I have an idea" Mr. West said. We all looked at him waiting for him to continue. "I'll take him for a drive. It always worked with Jack and Carla" he said. Jade agreed and Mr. West went to the car with a still crying Jason and drove away. Jade came over to the bed and flopped down and buried her face in her pillow. Carla went back to her room. I laid down. Then Jade snuggled up to me. A few minutes later I felt her breathing slow down an I new she was asleep.

**_The next morning..._**

**_Jade's POV:_**

I woke up and Beck was sitting up in the bed on his phone. "Morning" he smiled. I moaned sleepily and rolled over. "Here" he said. I looked over my shoulder at him. He was holding coffee. I sat up and accepted the cup. "Is Jason awake?" I asked. "Yeah. Carla is feeding him down stairs" he answered. "What time is it?" I asked. "6:45" he said looking at the clock on his phone. I got up and went to the dresser. I got out a pair of black jean shorts and a tank top that has black lace over purple fabric. I sat on the little bench in front of the vanity. I grabbed my brush and brushed my hair. I let it flow over my shoulders and did my makeup. I did a light purple eyeshadow to match my shirt. I out on eyeliner and mascara, a bit of blush and a pale tan lipstick. Then I made Beck leave the room so I could change. When I was changed I grabbed my coffee and went downstairs. Beck, Carla, Grandpa and Jason were all in the kitchen. "I'm going to go home to get ready for school" Beck told me "do you want me to pick you up in a little while?". I nodded. "Ok. I'll see you in a little while" he said. Then he kissed my cheek and went home. Grandpa handed me a bowl of oatmeal and we went to the dining room. We talked and ate. By the time we were done Beck was picking me up. I said goodbye to everyone and went to his car and we went I school.

**_After school..._**

**_Cat's POV:_**

After school the hallways were really crowded and loud. I weaved my way through the crowd and found Jade and Beck at her locker. Beck had his arms around her and she looked sad. "Jade what's wrong? Are you sad about your mom?" I asked. She didn't answer, but Beck nodded. "Don't be sad! She'll come back! She's probably just at a special hospital with someone. When my mom leaves it's because she's taking my bother to his special hospital" I said. Jade looked at me and I could tell she was about to say something mean. "Maybe you're right" Beck said before she could say anything. Then I noticed that people were going home and it wasn't so loud. Then a girl named Brittany came over to us. She's really mean. Not mean like Jade though. She's really rich and is really snobby. She thinks she's better than everyone and wants us to know it. But please don't tell her I was talking mean about her. I don't want her to be mad at me. She was wearing a light blue dress. It was really low cut at the top and the skirt was really short. Her blond wavy hair was pulled back in a messy bun. "Move" she said rudely to me. I didn't move quick enough so she pushed me and I fell on the floor. I dropped my giraffe, Mr. Purples, and the floor hurt my knee. Jade quickly pushed Beck's arms away from her and stepped closer to Brittany. "Don't you dare push her!" She yelled. Brittany stared at her smirking. Jade stared back. By this time we were the only people in the hallway. Everyone else had gone home. Beck and I watched them both waiting to see what would happen. Finally Brittany broke the stare off and grabbed Mr. Purples from the floor. She started to give him to me so I reached for him. But right before I could take him she pulled him away. "Hey!" I exclaimed. Beck helped me off the floor. I went to Brittany. "Can I please have Mr. Purples back?" I asked timidly. Brittany thought about it for a few seconds. "No" she said. "But he's mine! You can't take him! That's stealing!" I shouted. I wanted to cry. "Well he's mine now" she said. "You can't do that!" I said as tears filled my eyes. "Oh Cat you don't have to cry. I'm sure you have other toys" Brittany said. "But he's my favorite! Jade gave him to me! Please give him back!" I said as tears began flowing down my cheeks. "Well..." She said "no". "Brittany just give it back" Beck said. "Ok" she replied "but on one condition". Beck looked at her waiting for her to continue. "You have to kiss me" she smirked. I gasped. Beck didn't say anything. He just stared at her. Jade stepped closer to her. "Give Cat her giraffe now!" She said slowly and threateningly. "I will as soon as I get my kiss" Brittany replied. "Well you're not getting it" Jade said. "Then Cat doesn't get her toy" Brittany smirked. Then I stared crying. Beck came to me and hugged me to try to make me feel better. "I'm warning you! Give her the giraffe now!" Jade said. "Or you'll do what?" Brittany replied. "You don't want to know" Jade replied. "I'm not scared of you". "You should be". Then they stared at each other again without talking. While they were staring Beck went over and grabbed Mr. Purples. "Hey!" Brittany exclaimed looking over at him. He gave me back Mr. Purples and I hugged him. Brittany tried to take him again, but Beck stepped in front of me. "Leave her alone" he said calmly. She sighed angrily and went past us. Then she came up behind me and grabbed Mr. Purples again and ran away. Jade stared to go after her. "Jade leave her alone. I'll get him later" I said. Jade ignored me and kept going. Beck and I went after her, but couldn't find them. After looking for a few minutes we went back to the lockers. Jade and Brittany were there. Jade was holding Mr. Purples. She saw me and gave him to me. I put him in my bag so Brittany couldn't get him again. Then I hugged Jade and we all, except Brittany, went towards the doors to leave. "You know Jade, now I know why your mom left you" Brittany said. Jade stopped and turned around and stared at Brittany with an annoyed and hurt expression. "I would have left to. I'm surprised she stayed around as long as she did" Brittany continued. Jade started to walk towards her. Beck quickly grabbed her and started to pull her towards the door. "You're lucky Beck loves you" Brittany said "it's sad that he's the only one that does". Jade ignored her and kept walking. "It's even more sad that your own mother doesn't love you. That's why she left" she said causing Jade to stop walking again. I noticed she was tearing up. "Maybe some day you'll find someone else to love you" Brittany said. I turned around and ran at Brittany and pushed her. "Don't talk to her like that!" I yelled "how would you like it if I said the same thing to you?!". Brittany looked shocked. "Cat calm down. I was just being honest" she said. "NO YOU WEREN'T! WHAT YOU SAID ISN'T TRUE!" I screamed. Just then Lane came out of his office. "Stop yelling at me!" Brittany yelled. "NO! YOU CAN'T TALK TO JADE LIKE THAT! YOU'RE A MEAN, STUCK UP LIAR AND NO ONE LIKES IT WHEN YOU'RE MEAN!" I screamed "SO STOP BEING MEAN TO MY BEST FRIEND AND GO AWAY!". Everyone stared at me and was shocked. I was too. I had never talked to anyone like that. I wanted to say I was sorry for being mean, but I wasn't. I was glad I said it. Brittany was being a brat and she was being mean to Jade. So I wasn't sorry... At least I wasn't very sorry. Lane came over to us. "What's going on?" He asked calmly. "She was being mean to Jade!" I said as an angry tear rolled down my cheek. "No I wasn't! I was just being honest!" Brittany said pretending to cry. "I wasn't trying to be mean! You're the one who's being mean!" She fake cried. "No I'm not! You are! You told Jade that no one loves her and that's mean!" I yelled. "I never said that!" She yelled back. "Brittany there's no point in lying" Beck said "we all heard you say it". "Why are you defending her?! She threatened me!" Brittenly shot back. "That doesn't give you the right to-" "Beck!" Jade said cutting him off. He looked at her. "Just leave it alone. She's just going to keep lying and defending herself. There no point in arguing" Jade said "let's just go home". Then she went outside. Beck turned back towards Brittany and glared at her. Then Jade came back in and grabbed his wrist and pulled him outside. "Cat are you coming?" She called. I started to follow them. "Cat wait" Lane said. Jade, Beck and I stopped and turned around. "I want to talk to both of you in my office" he said. Then we all three went to his office. Back and Jade sat on the stairs to wait. Me and Brittany sat on the couch in Lane's office and he sat in his chair hanging from the ceiling. "Tell me what happened" he said as he put lotion on his hands. Brittany and I both started talking. Lane out his hand up to stop us. "One at a time. Cat you start" he said. I explained what happened. Brittany interrupted me a lot and kept saying I was lying. But I wasn't. Lane told her to stop talking until it was her turn. When I was done Lane told her she could tell her side of the story. "Well" she began "I was going to my locker, which is near Jade's, Cat was blocking my locker and I asked her to step over so I could get to my locker". I wanted to interrupt and say that she was mean about it, but I didn't want to get in trouble for interrupting. So I stayed quiet. "Cat refused to move so I tried to go around her to get to my locker" she continued "I accidentally bumped into her and she fell. Then Jade started yelling at me. Beck helped Cat up and I picked up her giraffe for her". Then she continued telling the story, but she acted like we were all being mean to her. When she finished talking Lane told us to have Beck and Jade come in. We went out of the room and I told Beck and Jade that Lane wanted to talk to them. A little while later Lane opened the door and had me and Brittany come back in. He told Brittany that she had detention for two weeks and I had detention for one week. "Why do I have a longer detention than her?!" Brittany asked. "Because you pushed her, and took her giraffe and refused to give it back twice, and you were very rude and upsetting to Jade" he said "I considered not even giving Cat a punishment because she was trying to defend her friend, but she was also out of line". "Well why don't Beck and Jade have any detention?!" She asked. "Because they did nothing wrong" he answered. "They were mean to me!" She argued. "Beck didn't do anything wrong at all, he stayed calm and handled the situation very maturely. And Jade was just trying to help Cat" he replied "and she handled the situation maturely. She was willing to simply forget it and leave. Which is exactly what she should've done". Brittany kept arguing and lying trying to get everyone else in more trouble. Finally Lane had had enough. "Brittany stop! If you say another word I'm going to give you a full month of detention" he said. Brittany sighed angrily and stormed out of the room. Then Jade and Beck drove me home.

Grandpa George's POV:

I was in the kitchen with Carla when Jade and Beck got back from school. They came in the kitchen. "Yeah but she should've gotten a longer detention" Jade said. "Jade why is it upsetting you so much?" Beck asked. "Because there are very few people I don't hate. And when idiots like Brittany treat those few people the way she treated Cat, they should get more than two weeks of detention" Jade replied angrily "and Cat shouldn't have gotten any detention at all! She didn't do anything wrong!". "Well Lane thinks she did. And his opinion is the only one that matters in this situation" Beck replied. "Well his opinion is stupid" Jade snapped. Then she stormed out of the room. Beck followed. They went to the living room. And being Wests, Carla and I can't mind our own business so we stayed quiet to listen. "Brittany's right though" Jade said sadly. "About what?" Beck asked. "About my mom" she answered. "Hey look at me" he said. "Look at me" he said a couple seconds later with a more stern tone of voice. "What Brittany said isn't true! So just get that out of your head right now. She only said that to upset you" he said. "Then why else would she have left?!" Jade yelled trough tears. "I don't know why she left, but I do know it's not because she doesn't love you! She's always tried her hardest to be the best mom she can be! She wouldn't do that if she didn't love you" he said "if it wasn't for her and her love, you wouldn't be who you are today! And who you are is an amazing, talented, smart, gorgeous girl who doesn't care what anyone thinks of her!". Carla and I went to the doorway of the living room. Beck pulled Jade closer to him and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you Jade" he said. "I love you too" she replied.

**_Later (around 9:30 pm)..._**

**_Carla's POV:_**

I was sitting on one of the couches in the living room doing some embroidery by hand. Dad was sitting on the other couch reading a newspaper. Jade was sitting at the piano making up random tunes. The fire was going in the fireplace. Jason was sitting next to me on the couch. He was watching my hands closely as I embroidered a flower on the fabric. When I finished the flower he got bored and climbed off the couch. I watched him as he made his way to Jade. He tried to climb up on the piano bench next to her. She stopped playing and pulled him in onto her lap. Then she continued playing. He stared at her hands as she played and occasionally looked over at me. Then there was a knock at the door. I went to answer it. Jade's friend, Cat, was standing in the porch crying. "Caterina what's wrong?" I asked. "Is Jade here?" She asked. I nodded and took her to the living room. Before I could say anything she ran to Jade and hugged her. "Cat what's wrong?" She asked as she stopped playing. Cat didn't answer. She just kept hugging Jade and crying. "Cat you're suffocating me" Jade said trying to push her off. Cat still ignored her. "Cat release!" Jade yelled. This time Cat jumped away. "Now calm down and tell me what's wrong" she said. Cat tried to calm herself and finally spoke. "Beck told me you were upset about Brittany" she cried "and I don't want you to be sad! Brittany is wrong and he's a mean lair! Don't listen to her Jade! Please don't be sad!". Then she hugged Jade tightly again. "Cat calm down. I'm fine" Jade said pushing her off. "Promise?" Cat sniffled. Jade nodded. Cat smiled and hugged Jade again. "Ok Cat that's enough" Jade said. Cat ignored her. "Cat let go now" she said. Reluctantly Cat stopped hugging her.

Jades POV:

"Cat how did you get here?" I asked remembering Cat doesn't have a license or permit. "My brother drove me" Cat said "but then he left. I told him not to, but he did" she frowned. "Come on I'll drive you home" I said. I grabbed my keys and phone and we started to go out the door. "I go too?" Jason asked grabbing my leg. "Ok you can come" I said picking him up. I let grandpa and Carla know I was taking him and went to my car. Cat was already in the front passenger seat going through my glove box. I put Jason in his car seat and got in the drivers seat. "No" I said as I closed the glove box. "Why do you have so many scissors in there?" Cat asked. "Because I do" I said. Cat didn't say anything more about it and instead started telling some random story about her brother. Finally after what felt like hours we got to her house. She got out and thanked me and went inside. Then I drove to Beck's RV. I pulled in his driveway, got Jason out of the car and knocked on Beck's door. He opened it and smiled. "Hey babe" he said as I came in. "Why did you tell Cat I was upset?" I asked. "She asked" he answered. "You know you can't tell her these things. She came to my grandpa's house in tears to make sure I was ok" I said irritably. "She called me and asked me if you were ok" he said. "I don't care what she did! You don't tell her this!" I said raising my voice. I didn't know why, but I was angry. Not at for Cat coming over, but at Beck for telling her. "Jade what else did you want me to tell her?" He asked. I could tell he was starting to get angry too. "I don't care what you tell her! As long as you don't tell her the truth!" I said raising my voice even more. "So you want me to lie?!" Beck asked. He too was raising his voice. "Yes! If that keeps her from coming over in tears to make sure I'm ok then yes!" I yelled. "Jade she has a right to know. Your her best friend! And she's yours!" He yelled back. "That's not the point! The point is you know you can't tell her the truth without her freaking out!" I yelled. Jason started to whine. And I really didn't feel like dealing with his crying. And he was starting to look sleepy. "I have to go" I said. Then I went to the car and started to put Jason in his car seat. "Jade wait" Beck said. "No. Jason needs to go to bed" I replied as I opened my car door to get in. "Just stop for a minute" Beck said pulling me back so I couldn't get in the car. "What?!" I asked angrily. "I don't want you to go home angry" he said. "Too bad" I replied. "Jade please! Just listen to me" he begged. I sighed and looked at him waiting for him to talk. "Cat called me and said she was worried about you" he began "she asked me if you were ok and I told her the truth. I didn't think it would upset her so much". "You should have! This kind of thing has happened before!" I said. Just then Ella came outside. "I thought I heard voices out here" she smiled. She saw I was angry and her smiled faded. "Is everything ok?" She asked. "Yeah mom. Everything's fine" Beck said. "Oh sure _now_ you lie" I scoffed. He rolled his eyes.

Ella's POV:

I wasn't sure if I should just go back in the house or try to help. So I just stood there staring at them. Jade didn't seem to mind though. "It really wouldn't have even been a lie. When Cat called you, I was ok. I wasn't upset anymore" she said "and now when everything _really_ isn't ok, _that's_ when you lie!". "Ok you know what! You're right! I'm sorry I told Cat! I didn't think she would freak out like that! I was wrong! Ok?! _I'm sorry_!" Beck said angrily. Jade stood there and stared at him for a couple of seconds. "I'm leaving now" she said and she got in her car. Then she left. Beck sighed and started to go back I his RV. "I've raised you right" I smiled. He looked at me with a confused expression. "Always let the woman win" I winked. "It's the easiest way out" he shrugged. I laughed and went back inside. He went in the RV.

**_The next morning..._**

**_Grandpa George's POV:_**

There was a knock at the front door. Jade and I both went it answer it and again she bet me to it. Young people can move so much quicker... She opened the door and let Beck in. She looked at him as if she was asking why he was there. "Do you want me to drive you to school?" He asked. "Not really, but you're already here" she shrugged. Then she went to the kitchen. He followed. I did too. "Are you still mad at me?" Beck asked. "Yes" she answered simply. "Any idea when you'll stop being mad?" He replied. "Nope" she said. "Look who's up" Carla smiled as she carried Jason into the room. He rubbed his eyes sleepily. Then he saw Jade and started reaching for her. She smiled and held him. "I hungy" he said. "Hold him while I get him some food" she said as she handed Jason to Beck. Then she put some grapes and a sliced banana in a bowl and took Jason from Beck. Then she went to the back patio with him. Carla started making herself breakfast. Beck and I went to the living room and watched Jade through the glass doors. She sat down with Jason on her lap and held the bowl for him. He picked up a grape and are it. Then he picked up another am put it near Jade's mouth. She ate it and he smiled proudly. Then he handed her a banana slice and opened his mouth for her to feed him. She smiled and fed him the slice. I glanced over at Beck. He was smiling slightly. "It's always nice to see the girl you love with little ones" I said. "Yeah" he smiled "she always says she hates kids, but she sure is great with them". "She gets it from her grandmother" I said "I've never been very good with kids. Jade is the only child I've ever been good with". Just then Jade's phone rang and she answered it. A few seconds later she looked at Beck through the glass door and waved for him to come out. He went out and gave him her phone. "It's Cat. You deal with her while I finish with Jason" she said.

Beck's POV:

I held the phone to my ear. "Hey Cat. It's Beck" I said. "Why isn't Jade talking to me?" She asked. "She's feeding Jason and asked me to talk to you" I answered. "Kay Kay" she replied "I'm worried". "Why is that?" I asked. "Because I have detention today" she answered. "You'll be fine. It's only a couple extra hours of school" I said. "I know, but I've never had detention before. And Brittany will be there. What if she's mean?" She said worriedly. "Ask Lane if you can be in a different room than her" I suggested. "I did. He said we both have to stay in his office the full two hours!" She exclaimed. "I'll talk to him when Jade and I get to school. Maybe we an get him to change his mind" I said. "Don't let Jade threaten him" she said. "I won't" I laughed. "Ok... Well I have to leave for school now" she said. "But school doesn't start for almost an hour" I said. "I know, but I have to walk. My mom can't take me and my brother won't. My dad's at work and Robbie still doesn't have a license or permit. And Andre didn't answer his phone. And Tori can't drive either and Trina won't drive me. She said she's already driving Tori and doesn't want me to bother her" she explained. "Well Jade and I an pick you up" I said. "Really?!" She asked. "Of coarse" I replied. "Kay Kay! I'll see you in a little while" she said happily. "See you. Bye" I said. We hung up and I gave Jade back her phone. Jason had finished his grapes and bananas so we went back inside. Jade went up to her room to get dressed. She came back down a little bit later. She had on a back flowy sundress that comes mid calf with a black belt around her waist, a black ring, the necklace my that matches mine, and black heels. I love when she wears that dress. She rarely wears it, and when she does it's usually because she doesn't feel like finding another outfit. Her long hair was flowing over her shoulders. Her light blue highlights showed up well with all the black and they made her blue eyes standout. "Stop staring" she told me as she stepped off the bottom stair. "How can I not?" I smiled. "It's easy. Just look away" she said. "It's not that easy to do when you're around" I replied. "Try" she said as she went to the living room. I followed her. "Are we picking up Cat?" She asked as she put her homework and books in her bag. "Yep" I answered. "Is that why she called?" She asked. "No. She's worried about having detention with Brittany. She's afraid Brittany will pick on her" I replied "I told her we would talk to Lane and try to convince him to let Cat be in a different room than Brittany". "He won't let her" she said. "I know, but it made her feel better. And maybe he'll surprise us" I replied. He shrugged. Then she picked up Jason from the couch and held him. "What about you?" I asked. "What about me?" She replied. "Are you worried about seeing Brittany?" I asked. "Why would I be?" She shrugged pretending like she didn't know what I was talking about. "Is seeing her going to upset you? After what she said" I replied. "No. Seeing her might make me mad, but it always does so it doesn't matter" she answered. Jason started trying I get down so she put him back on the couch. He started playing with a toy. Jade finished putting her books in her bag. "If you thought seeing Brittany would upset you, you would tell me right?" I asked.

Jade's POV:

"No. But trust me. I promise I'm not worried. And you shouldn't be either" I said as I kissed him. "I thought you were mad at me" he smiled. "I changed my mind" I replied kissing him again. "We should go get Cat now" he said. "You always ruin the moment" I frowned. "I'll make it up to you" he smiled. "How?". "I'll buy you coffee" he said. "You're forgiven" I smiled. "Works every time" he said. "Yeah yeah whatever" I said "wait you're still buying me coffee right?". "Yes". "Good". I went to Jason and kissed the top of his head. "Bye Jason. I'll be back later" I said. "You go?" He asked looking up at me with his blue eyes. "Yeah I'm going. Bye bye" I said. "Bye bye" he said as he waved. I told grandpa and Carla bye and Beck and I left. We went to Cat's house. She was waiting for us on her porch. She smiled and ran to the car. She happily got in the backseat and out her seat belt on. "Hi hi!" She said happily. "Hey kitty Cat" Beck smiled. She giggled at the nickname. "So Jade has your mom called you?" She asked hopefully. "No Cat"I replied. "My mom always calls me when she takes my brother to the special hospital" she said. "Cat my mom didn't take anyone to a special hospital. She just left. She hasn't called me and she's not going to. She's probably not even coming back" I snapped. She suddenly went silent. I looked back at her. She was petting Mr. Purples and looked sad. "I didn't mean to make you mad" she said quietly. "You didn't" I sighed "I'm just tired and in a bad mood". "Do you want some candy? Candy always makes me feel better" she said as she pulled out a jolly rancher from her pocket. "No thanks. I want coffee" I said looking at Beck. "You're in luck" he said as he pulled into the parking lot of a small coffee shop. I smiled. "Can you get me something too?" Cat asked. "Sure. What do you want?" He replied. "Surprise me" she smiled. He went inside and got me my coffee. "Jade?" Cat said quietly. I turned around and looked at her. "Why did your mom leave?" She asked. I sighed. "I don't know exactly" I answered "she left a note. She basically said she just needs to get away". "You said that she's probably not coming back" she replied "do you really believe that?". I nodded. "I don't know why she would" I said. "Do you want her to?" She asked. "Kinda. If Jason was older or if he was never born I wouldn't want her to. But since Jason is still a baby, I wish she was still here" I answered "Jason needs a mom. And now he doesn't have one". "He has you" she said. "Yeah, but I'll never be able to fully do the job of a mom. I'm his sister. That's all I can be" I replied. "I think having a sister is enough for him" she smiled "you're a great sister. You've always taken good care of him and you love him. Isn't love all that matters for him to grow up happy?". I smiled. "That's a big part of it" I said. "Then as long as you love him then everything will be ok!" She said happily. I smiled again and nodded. Despite the fact that she's not the smartest girl around, Cat always knows how to make me feel better. She always knows the right things to say... Usually. Just then Beck got back in the car. He handed me my coffee. "Black with two sugars. And for Cat a caramel latte" he said handing Cat her drink. "Yay!" She exclaimed happily. "That better be decaf" I said. "Of coarse it is" he said. "Good" I said as I took a sip of my coffee. Then Beck pulled out of the parking lot and drove to school. By the time we got there Cat had drank half of her latte. We all got out of the car and went inside. Beck went to his locker and Cat and I went towards mine. Cat quickly grabbed my arm and stopped me. "Jade let's go my locker first" she said quickly. "Why?" I asked. "Um no reason" she said as she worriedly glanced over my shoulder. I turned around. Brittany was at her locker, next to mine. "Cat don't worry. It'll be fine" I said. "What can't we just avoid her?!" She asked. "No. If we avoid her then we're letting her effect our lives. Which means she's won" I said. "I'm ok with that" she replied. "Well I'm not. Now come on" I said. She sighed and we went to my locker. I opened it and put my books in trying not to make eye contact with Brittany. Just because I wasn't avoiding her doesn't mean I wanted to look at her. She closed her locker and looked at me. "What do you want?" I snapped. "Ah Jade as sweet as ever" she said with a fake smile. "Don't ever call me sweet" I said as I put another book in my locker. She looked at Cat. "Cat! I can't wait to spend time with you after school today!" She said over excitedly. "I can" Cat said quietly. "What was that?" Brittany asked. "Uh, yeah me too" Cat said. "I hope our little argument yesterday doesn't effect our friendship" Brittany said turning to me. "I'm not your friend" I said turning back to my locker. "Cat we're still friends right?" She asked. "Well um, actually, we um... We were never friends. So I don't really see how we could still be friends if we weren't friends in the first place" Cat said timidly. "Brittany" I said. She looked at me. "Go away" I said. "I'm getting my books out of my locker" she replied. "Then get your books and leave" I snapped. "I don't have to listen to you" she said stepping closer. "Um Brittany Jade's right. You should go to class now. You'll be late" Cat said. "Class doesn't start for 30 more minutes" Brittany said. "Oh really? My watch must be broken. I'm gonna go get it fixed. Bye!" Cat said. Then she tried to run away. I grabbed her arm and stopped her. She groaned and stayed next to me. Then Beck came over. "How are we doing over here? I hope no one is starting any trouble" he said giving Brittany a warning look. "Nope no trouble here" she said "just making small talk". "Not small enough" I muttered. She glared at me. "Can I go to my locker now?" Cat asked me. I nodded and she quickly ran to her locker. "Have I done something to upset her?" Brittany asked. I rolled my eyes. Beck didn't, but I knew he wanted to. I turned back to my locker and finished putting my books in it. Then I closed my locker and started to go to Cat. "Oh Jade I forgot to ask" Brittany said. I turned around. "Have you heard from your mom?" She asked. I rolled my eyes again and walked away. Beck followed. "I wish I had brought my good scissors today" I said as I leaned against the locker next to Tori's. Cat was putting her books in her locker, which is right under Tori's. "You look mad" Tori said as she came over and opened her locker. "That could be because I am" I snapped. "Why what's wrong?" Tori asked. "Don't talk to me" I said. Tori looked slightly offended then shrugged and continued putting her books in her locker. "Brittany is being mean and it's making Jade mad" Cat explained.

Cat's POV:

"Why do you care if Brittany is being mean to people? She always is" Tori said. Jade ignored her and stared down at her hands. "She's being mean to Jade now" I said. "Is she saying things about your mom?" Tori asked. She's smart. "No" Jade snapped. "Yes" Beck said. Jade glared at him. "What's she saying?" Tori asked. "None of your business" Jade said. "She told Jade that her mom left because she doesn't love her" I said. "Cat!" Jade snapped angrily. I closed my locker and stood up. "Well it's true" I said. "You don't have to tell everyone!" She replied. "Tori's our friend. She won't tell anyone" I said. "That's not the point!" Jade said raising her voice. "Ok I'm sorry! Don't yell at me!" I said. "I wouldn't have to yell if you would just-" "Jade!" Beck cut her off. "What?!" She snapped looking at him. "Calm down" he said. "Don't tell me to calm down! I have every right to be mad!" She said raising her voice again. He didn't say anything else. He simply put his arms around her and pulled her to him. She turned around in his arms so he was hugging her from behind. "I'm sorry" I said quietly. Jade didn't reply. "It's ok Cat" Beck said "she's just stressed". Then Andre came over. "Hey ladies and Beck" he smiled. "Hey Andre" Beck said. "Hi!" I said hugging him. "What's up?" Tori asked. "My grandma is freaking out because there's a moth on her ceiling. She's texting me every two minutes because she's scared" he said. "Moths aren't scary" I giggled. "Not to normal people, but my grandma is scared of everything" Andre replied. Then he looked at Jade. "Did someone skip coffee today?" He joked. "Luckily for you. No" Jade replied coldly. "You had coffee and you're already mad? School hasn't even started" he said. "If you don't shut up school will never start for you" Jade threatened. Andre put his hands up in mock surrender. Then Robbie came over to us. "Greetings friends!" He said. "No one says greetings anymore" Rex said. "Well I do" Robbie replied. "That's just weird" Rex said. Robbie started to reply. "If you and your puppet don't shut up I will take those glasses and-" "ok let's go somewhere else" Beck interrupted. Then he guided Jade away. She reluctantly went with him. "What's up with her?" Rex said. "I can't tell you" I said. "Why?" Robbie asked. "Because when I told Tori, Jade yelled at me" I answered. Just then Sinjin came over to us. "Hello fellow students" he said creepily. We all walked away. Then the bell rang and we went to Sikowitz's class. Jade and Beck were already in there sitting in their usual positions. Jade's legs were draped over Beck's lap. He had his hand resting on her thigh and his other and was holding hers. She was playing with a strand of her hair with her free hand. When people started coming in the room, Beck fixed her dress so no one could see up the skirt of it. We couldn't anyway, but it was sweet of him to make sure. I sat right behind Jade. Tori sat next to me, right behind Beck. And Andre sat next to her. Robbie sat right in front of Beck. He put Rex in the seat in front of Jade. "Are you still mad at me?" I asked leaning up so Jade could hear me. "I'm mad at everyone today" she said. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" I asked. She shook her head. I hugged her from behind. "Except maybe that" she smiled. "I like when you're in a mood where you let me hug you" I smiled. "Don't get used to it" she said. Then Sikowitz came in through the window. "Who else came in through the window today?" He asked. I stopped hugging Jade and sat back. "No one? I'm the only one?" Sikowitz asked. We all stared at him. He shrugged a. Started teaching. In the middle of class Sikowitz yelled "the ferrets are back!" Then he ran out of the room. We all sat there staring at the door for a few seconds. Then everyone started talking and going out of the class room. Finally Jade, me, Beck, Tori, Andre, Robbie and Rex were the only ones in the room. Jade was the only one still sitting. "What do we do now?" I asked. Everyone shrugged. Jade got her scissors out of her bag. "Someone give me something to cut" she ordered. I reached in my bag and pulled out a bright pink feather boa. "Here you can cut this. I don't like it. It's itchy" I said handing it to her. She smiled and pulled one of the fake feathers off and began cutting it. Just then Brittany came in the room. "Jade there you are" she smiled. Jade stopped cutting the feather and glared at her. She gripped her scissors tighter. "What do you want?" She asked angrily. Brittany started to answer. "Wait!" Beck said. She stopped and looked at him. He went to Jade and took her scissors away. "Ok now you can talk" he said to Brittany. She turned around. "She's in here" she smiled to someone. Then Jade's grandpa came in the room. He was holding Jason and a black folder. "Grandpa what are you doing here?" Jade asked standing up. "You forgot your history homework. I was going to give it to your principal to give to you, but when this nice young lady said she knew where you were" he said pointing at Brittany. She smiled. He gave Jade her homework. Then Brittany went out of the room. Jason started whining an reaching for Jade. She stood up and took him. He smiled and laid his head on her shoulder. "So why are there so many kids not in class?" Her grandpa asked. "Because our acting teacher ran out of class yelling about ferrets" Jade answered. He still looked confused. "It happens a lot. So we just wait for our next class to start" Tori said. Then Jason started giggling and pointing over Jade's shoulder. She turned around and saw he was looking at a mask hanging on the wall. Jade went to the wall so Jason could see the mask. Then Sikowitz suddenly burst through the open window again. "Great Ghandi who's baby is that?!" He asked when he saw Jason. "He's my brother" Jade answered. "Well hello little fella!" He said tickling Jason. Jason laughed. "Who's ready to continue class?" Sikowitz asked. No one answered. But we sat down in our seats. Jade's grandpa got ready to leave. "No!" Jason yelled as their grandpa tried to take him from Jade. "Jason go with grandpa. I'll see you later" Jade said. "No!" Jason yelled clinging tighter to her. "Jade if it's alright with your grandfather your brother is welcome to stay" Sikowitz said. Jade looked at her grandpa hopefully. "I don't want him to interrupt class" he said. "He won't be a problem!" Sikowitz said. Finally Mr. West agreed and he left. Before he left he gave Jade Jason's diaper bag and she put it on the floor under her seat. Jade kept holding Jason and he happily played with her hair. He was very interested with her light blue highlights. Sikowitz went and got the rest of the students. Then he continued teaching us about acting. When Sikowitz's class ended and the bell rang we all went to our lockers. Jade was obviously used to holding Jason and doing other things. She knew just how to support him on her hip without dropping him. I got my stuff out of my locker. Then I went to Jade. She was at her locker. "Can I hold Jason?" I asked. "If he'll let you" she answered. She handed him to me an he started to cry and reach for her. "What did I do?" I asked starting to panic. "Nothing. He just doesn't want me to stop holding him" she said. She took him and he stopped crying. Then Lane came out of his office. "Did I just hear a baby crying?" He asked. "Yeah. This is my brother Jason. My grandpa brought him with him when he brought me my homework I forgot to bring. Sikowitz said he could stay with me" Jade answered. "Oh. Well ok then" Lane said. Then he went back to his office. "I'm so glad this isn't a normal school" Jade said. "Normal's boring" Andre said as he and Tori came over to us. "What class do you guys have next?" Tori asked. I said I had math. Jade did too. Then Beck came over. He stood next to Jade and ruffled Jason's hair. Jason giggled. A few minutes later the bell rang again and we went to our classes. Me, Jade and Beck had math. Tori, Andre and Robbie had history. The teacher was writing a really hard algebra question on the board. "Free!" Jason yelled pointing at the board. Everyone looked at him and smiled. "That's right. This is the number three" the teacher smiled. Jason smiled and clapped proudly. Everyone laughed at how cute he is. "Alright. Who wants to come solve this problem for us?" The teacher asked. No one raised their hands. "Ryder how about you?" She said pointing to Ryder Daniels. He stood up and went to the board. He solved the problem and got the right answer. When math class was over we went to our lockers again. Jade and I were at her locker. Brittany came over and opened her locker. "Your brother is so cute!" She smiled. Jade ignored her. "Hey little guy" Brittany said tickling Jason. "Cat will you hold Jason for me?" Jade asked. I nodded and happily held him. He stared at my red hair and giggled. "Do you like my hair?" I asked. He smiled and started playing with my hair. "Cat do you want to go talk to Lane now?" Beck asked coming to me. I nodded and handed Jason back to Jade. Then me and Beck went to talk to Lane. We were going to try to convince him to let me be in a different room from Brittany for detention.

Jade's POV:

"Can I hold your brother?" Brittany asked. "No" I answered. Jason started squirming. I put him on the floor and have him a toy. Then I continued putting my stuff in my locker and getting other books out. Britany walked off. I glanced down at Jason to make sure he wasn't crawling away. He was happily chewing on his stuffed bears ear. I got my notebook and history homework out of my locker and put them in my bag. I glanced back down to check on Jason again. He was gone. I looked around to see if he was crawling away. I didn't see him anywhere. I started to get worried. I closed my locker and went to look for him. I saw Andre at the vending machines. I went to him.

Andre's POV:

"Andre I need your help" Jade said quickly coming over to me. She looked worried. "Why? What's going on?" I asked. "I don't know where Jason is!" She answered "I put him down so I could get my stuff from my locker and when I looked down he was gone!". "Ok don't worry. We'll find him" I said. Then we went to look for him. "He couldn't have gone too far. He's just a baby" I said. "Someone has to have taken him" she replied. "What makes you think that?" I asked. "He wouldn't have been able to crawl away fast enough for me to not have caught him. I only looked away for a few seconds" she answered. Then we saw Robbie. "Robbie have you seen Jason?!" Jade asked hopefully. "No I thought he was with you" Robbie replied. Jade sighed worriedly and sped up. We looked for a little while longer and couldn't find him. Tears had started Rollin down Jade's cheeks. "Jade don't worry. We'll find him" I said. Then we saw Tori. "Hey Jade. Is Brittany supposed to have Jason with her?" Tori asked. "No! We're looking for him! Where is she?!" Jade said quickly. "I saw her take him to the blackbox theater" Tori answered. Jade ran to the blackbox. Tori and I followed. When we got there Brittany was holding Jason. He was happily playing with her hair. "Hey guys" she smiled. "Why did you take Jason?" Tori asked. "Jade said I could watch him" Brittany replied. "No I didn't!" Jade said angrily. "You didn't? I asked you if it was ok. I though you said yes" Brittany said. "You never asked that! You asked if you could hold him and I said no!" Jade replied raising her voice. "Jade don't get angry" Brittany said. "Give me my brother" Jade ordered. She went to Brittany and took Jason. "Jade I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I didn't honk you would mind" Brittany said. "Just get away from me" Jade replied. Brittany sighed and went out of the room. Jade held Jason close and sat down in a chair. "Are you ok?" I asked sitting next to her. "I'm fine" Jade said wiping her eyes. "Why would she do that?" Tori asked. "She wants to make everyone's lives as hard as possible" Jade replied. "What are you guys doing in here?" Beck asked coming into the room with Cat. Cat ran to Jade. "Jade what's wrong?!" She asked. "Nothing I'm fine. Everything's ok now" Jade replied. Jason saw looked around at us all. He saw Tori and giggled. "Tori will you watch Jason for a few minutes?" She asked. Tori nodded and took Jason. Then Cat, Tori, Jason and I went out f the room.

Beck's POV:

I sat down next to Jade. "What's wrong?" I asked. "How did it go with Lane?" She asked. "He said Cat can be in another room" I answered "now tell me what's wrong". She sighed and told me what happened. "Nothing seems to be going right lately" she said. "Why don't we go out tonight? We can go to Nozu's" I suggested. "I don't want to be around people" she said. "Then how about we go to the field behind my parents house. I can have my mom pack us a picnic dinner" I replied. She smiled and nodded. "I should probably go get Jason now. There's only so much Tori time someone can take" she said. I chuckled and we went to find Tori. She was at her locker showing Jason the lights on it. "Dade!" Jason said excitedly when he saw Jade. He reached for her and Tori handed him to her. "Hey baby" Jade smiled.

**_At lunch..._**

**_Beck's POV:_**

Jade, Cat, Tori, Andre, Robbie and I were all sitting at our usual table at the asphalt cafe. Jade had Jason sitting on her lap. "So where did you find Jason?" Robbie asked. "Brittany had him" Jade replied. "You let her watch him after the way she's treated you?" Robbie asked. "No I didn't _let_ her. She took him when I wasn't looking" she answered. "Is that why you were upset earlier?" Cat asked. Jade nodded. Cat hugged her. "Are you ok now?" She asked. Jade nodded again. Cat smiled and kissed Jason's cheek. "I wonder what made her do that! How could someone just take a baby?!" Tori said. "She's an idiot that wants to ruin everyone's life and the tiny shred of happiness they have left when she knows they're in a bad enough mood as it is because their stupid, inconsiderate mother left for no good reason" Jade said angrily. We all looked at her. Tori looked down awkwardly at her burrito. Robbie looked at Rex. Cat kept staring at her. Andre looked at me then back at Jade then back at me again and back at Jade again.

Tori's POV:

I looked back up at Jade. She was looking at Jason as he played with her hair again. Beck scooted closer to Jade and put his arm around her. No one knew what to say. We all just say there in awkward silence. Finally Jade handed Jason to Beck. Then she got up and went inside. "Jade where are you going?" Cat asked. She got up. Then she grabbed my wrist and pulled me inside. "Help me find Jade. We have to make her feel better" Cat said. "I can't help her. She hates me" I said. "If she hated you she wouldn't have let you watch Jason earlier. She only lets her friends and family hold him" she replied. "Where could she have gone?" I asked. "I don't know" Cat sighed. "Let's look in the janitors closet. Sometimes she goes in there" I suggested. We went to the closet and opened the door. Jade was sitting in the floor cutting a feather from the boa Cat gave her that morning. She looked up at us. She had tears running down her cheeks. She looked back down at the feather and continued cutting it. "Jade please don't cry" Cat said. Jade didn't reply. I sat down next to her. "Can I do anything to help?" I asked. Jade shook her head. Cat sat down too and hugged her. "Better?" She asked. Jade nodded and put her scissors and the boa down and hugged Cat back. "I don't like it when you're sad" Cat said "you're my best friend! You're like a sister to me. I love you!". "And I know you don't like me much, but I consider you a friend. I don't want you to be unhappy either" I said. "Thanks guys" Jade smiled. Then she wiped her eyes. Then we went to the girls bathroom and she fixed her eyeliner and mascara. Then we went back to the table with the guys. "You ok?" Beck asked as Jade sat next to him. She nodded and took Jason. He happily played with her hair again. We all continued our lunch like nothing had happened. We all avoided talking about Brittany and Jade's mom so we wouldn't upset Jade.

**_After school..._**

**_Ella Oliver's POV:_**

Beck came home from school and asked me if I could make him and Jade a picnic dinner. Of coarse I said I would. When I made the food Beck helped me. "So how was school?" I asked. "Not great" Beck shrugged. "Why? What happened?" I asked. "There's a girl named Brittany. She's be causing trouble and upsetting Jade" he answered. "What's she been doing?" I asked. "First she told Jade that her mom left because she doesn't love her" he replied "and today she took Jason when Jade wasn't looking". "Jade's brother was at school?". "Yeah. Her grandpa brought him when he dropped off her history homework. Sikowitz said Jason could stay" he answered. "And this Brittany girl took Jason" I replied. He nodded. "Why would she do that?". "She's just trying to cause trouble" he sighed. "Have you said anything to your principal? Or Lane?" I asked. "Lane knows about her telling Jade her mom doesn't love her. She got detention for it. But he doesn't know about her taking Jason" he answered. We finished packing the picnic dinner and Beck went to his RV to change. I went outside and drank some tea. While I was out there Jade pulled in. She got out of her car. "Hello Jade" I smiled. She smiled in response. I went over to we and hugged her. She's usually reluctant to hug me, but this time she gladly accepted my hug an hugged me back. "How are you feeling?" I asked still hugging her. "Ok I guess" she answered. We stopped hugging. "Beck told me what happened today" I said. "I know I've told you this, but I'm telling you again. I'm here for you if you need me". She started tearing up as hugged me again. Then Henry pulled in coming home from work. Jade wiped her eyes. Then Beck came out of the RV. "Hey babe" he smiled as she hugged him. Henry and I went inside and Jade and Beck went to have their picnic.

Beck's POV:

Jade and I walked to the field hand-in-hand. We were both quiet. We got to the field and spread a blanket on the ground. Then we put our food out and sat down. "Have you heard from your dad?" I asked. "He texted me a little while ago. He said the case is going well. He's hoping to be able to come home in a couple of weeks" she answered. The whole time we ate, we talked. It didn't take long before Jade was smiling and laughing. When we finished eating we packed up the stuff and went back to my RV. My mom was outside working in her flower garden again. "Did you two have a good time?" She asked. We nodded. "I should go now" Jade said "I need to finish my homework". "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow" I said. She kissed me then left. A few little while later I saw she had dropped her phone. I got in my car and went to her grandpa's house to give it to her. When I got there she was coming out of the house. "You dropped your phone when you left" I said handing it to her. "Oh thanks" she said putting it in her pocket. Then I noticed she was holding her car keys. "You going somewhere?" I asked. "I have to go to my moms house. I need to get my science project that's due tomorrow" she answered. "I can drive you if you want" I said. "Ok" she said. We got in y car and I took her to her mom's house. She unlocked the front door and we stepped inside. "My project is in the living room" she said as she went to the living room. Suddenly she stopped and stared. I turned the corner and stepped it other living room and saw what she was staring at.

* * *

_**Cliffhanger! Ok so there's Chapter 5! I hope you liked it! Please review and give me your honest opinions! I'm probably going to start writing Chapter 6 today or tonight. I honestly have no idea when it'll be finished and posted. I'll let you know when it's posted just like I always do!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here's Chapter 6! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 6:

Beck's POV:

"Hi sweetie!" Jade's mom smiled "hello Beck". Jade didn't say anything. She just kept staring. "Jade don't just stand there. Say something" her mom said. "What are you doing here?" Jade asked still stunned. "I live here" Mrs. West replied as if it was obvious. Jade turned to me. "My mother is standing in this room right? I haven't lost my mind?!" She said. "Yeah she's here" I answered. She turned back to her mom. "What are you doing here?" Jade repeated. "What do you mean sweetie?" She asked. "You know what I mean. Don't play dumb" Jade replied. "And don't call me sweetie" she added "I'm going to ask you one more time. What are you doing here?". "Why are you so surprised to see me?" Mrs. West asked. "Because you left!" Jade said suddenly yelling. "Jade please calm down" Mrs. West said. "Don't tell me what to do!" Jade yelled. "I will tell you what to do. I am your mother" Mrs. West replied calmly. "Not anymore" Jade said. Then she went out of the living room. Me and her mom followed. "Excuse me?!" She said "I _am_ your mother and I expect you to treat me with respect!". "No!" Jade yelled as she angrily turned around. Tears of anger were streaming down her face. "You stopped being my mother when you left!" Jade yelled trough tears "you left Jason alone! And you left _me_! You abandoned us! And you have the nerve to come back here and expect me to give you respect?! You don't deserve my respect! You don't deserve _anyone's_ respect!". Then she ran to her room and slammed the door. Her mom went after her and tried to open the door. But Jade had locked it. "Jade unlock this door!" Her mom said angrily. Jade didn't respond. "Jade West you unlock this door right now!" Her mom yelled. Jade still did nothing. Her mom sighed angrily. "Maybe I can help" I said. Her mom stepped aside for me to go to Jade's door. I knocked on the door. "Jade it's me. Please unlock the door" I said softly. "Go away!" Jade yelled. Her voice was muffled so I figured she probably had her face buried in a pillow. "Please let me in" I said. A couple seconds later I heard the door unlock and Jade slightly opened the door. I opened it more and stepped in. She closed the door behind me. "Are you ok?" I asked. "What do you think?!" She cried. "Ok dumb question" I said. "Really? You figure that out all by yourself?" She snapped. "Yes I did" I said acting proud of myself. She rolled her eyes and collapsed on her bed. I sat on the edge of the bed and lightly rubbed her back. Her mom knocked on the door. "Yeah" I said. She opened the door. "Jade I'm going for a little drive. When I come back I want to talk with you. Preferably without any yelling" she said calmly. Jade didn't say anything. Her mom closed the door and left. A few minutes later Jade moved closer to me and laid her head in my lap. I moved her hair out of her face and soothingly brushed my fingers through her long hair. A few minutes later she finally spoke. "I hate her" she said quietly. "Don't say that" I said. "Well it's true" she replied. Then she got up and I followed her to the kitchen. She made some coffee and went to the living room to drink it. We sat on the couch. We sat in silence while she drank her coffee. When she finished she put her cup on the coffee table and laid down on the couch with her head again in my lap. I again ran my fingers through her hair. "You wanna talk about it?" I asked. She shook her head and closed her eyes as a tear escaped. A few minutes later Mrs. West came through the front door and into the living room. She sat in a chair across from the couch. Jade opened her eyes and looked at her mother then closed them again. "Are you ready to talk?" Mrs. West asked calmly. Jade said nothing, but sat up and sat as close to me and possible. I put my arm around her and she stared at her mom. "First let me say I'm sorry for upsetting you" her mom started "and I'm sorry for leaving". Jade still said nothing. "I had a little too much to drink and I was upset, and I wasn't thinking. I wasn't thinking about you, or Jason, or anyone else" Mrs. West continued "I was only thinking of myself. I was being selfish and inconsiderate and I shouldn't have left". Jade still didn't reply. "By the way where is Jason?" Her mom asked. "He's at grandpa's house. Dad went to New York for a big case and me and Jason have been staying with grandpa and aunt Carla" Jade answered. "How are they?" Mrs. West asked. "They're fine. Are we done talking now?" Jade replied rudely. Then she got up and went to the kitchen. Mrs. West sighed and settled back into her chair. "I know it's not really any of my business, but maybe now isn't the best time to talk with her" I said. "Maybe you're right" she replied. Then we heard glass breaking. We both went to the kitchen. Jade had started washing dishes in the sink and dropped a plate. She cleaned up the broken plate and continued washing the dishes. "Jade don't worry about that. I'll do the dishes later" Mrs. West said. Jade ignored her and washed another plate. Mrs. West tried to talk with Jade some more, but Jade kept ignoring her. She sighed and left the room. "Want some help?" I asked. Jade shrugged. I picked up a bowl and a sponge and cleaned the bowl. "First my mom leaves, then Brittany decides to be more idiotic than usual, and now my mom comes back and expects me to be happy to see her" Jade said "what's next? You're going to break up with me?". "Now why would I want to do that?" I replied. "Everyone else seems to want to ruin my life" she said. "No one wants to ruin your life" I said "well maybe Brittany, but she wants to ruin everyone's life". Jade washed the last dish and drained the sink. "I'm going to get my science project and then we're leaving" she said. Then she got her project and without saying a word to her mom, went to my car. I let Mrs. West know we were leaving and joined Jade in the car and drove her back to her grandpa's. We went inside and were immediately greeted by her grandpa and a giggling Jason. "Oh good you're back" George smiled "your father called while you were gone. He wanted to say that your mom called him. She's coming home". "I know" she replied. "She called you too?" He asked. "No. She was home when we got there" she answered. Then she went up to her room. "She doesn't seem very happy" he said. "She and her mom had a little... Argument" I said.

Jade's POV:

I went out on the balcony. A couple minutes later Beck came and stood by me. He was holding Jason. "I brought you someone to make you feel better" he said handing me Jason. I smiled slightly and held him. "Dade!" He said excitedly. "Hey buddy" I said. A few minutes later Beck had to go home. "Pway pano?" Jason asked trying to say 'play piano'. "Not right now" I said. "Pwease?!" He begged. "I will later" I said. "Ok you pway lader" he said. I couldn't help but smile at his mispronunciations. "I hungy" he said. I took him down stairs to the kitchen to find him something to eat.

**_Later (around 11:30 pm)..._**

**_George West's POV:_**

I was sitting in my bed reading a news paper. I heard a knock at my bedroom door. "Come in" I said. The door opened and Jade came in. She was holding Jason's baby monitor. "Hey there" I smiled. "Hey" she replied "I wanted to apologize". "For what?" I asked. "For not talking to you as much tonight. And when I did talk I had a rude tone" she answered "I wasn't trying to be rude or ignore you in any way". "I didn't notice any rudeness, but thank you" I smiled. She smiled too. "What are you reading?" She asked pointing to the news paper. "Nothing interesting" I said putting the paper on my night stand. I motioned for her to sit next to me. She did. She put the baby monitor on my nightstand. "Are you feeling alright about your mother coming back?" I asked. She looked down at her hands and shrugged. "Are you happy she's back?" I asked. She again shrugged. "I don't know. I guess maybe a little, but I'm still mad at her" she answered "I'm mad at her for leaving Jason alone. And for expecting me to take care of him". I noticed her eyes were tearing up. "Are you angry that she came back?" I asked. "Kinda. I'm not really mad at her for coming back, I'm mad at her for expecting everything to be ok when she did" she replied quietly as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I was scared" she said "when I came home and found her note. I was scared because she wanted me to take are of Jason. I was afraid I couldn't do it on my own". "You wouldn't have been alone" I said holding her hand. She hugged me. "I love you grandpa" she said. "I love you too baby girl" I said hugging her back. She hugged me tighter as she began to cry. "It's ok Jade. Go ahead and cry" I said. "I'm tired of crying" she said as she stopped hugging me "I hate showing weakness". "Jade, people cry. Not because they're weak, but because they've been strong for too long" I said wiping her tears "it's good to cry when you need to. Sometimes it can make you feel better". She nodded. "Goodnight grandpa" she said kissing my cheek. "Goodnight princess" I said. Then she went to her room. I noticed she had left the baby monitor and picked it up. I started to go take it to her but stopped when I heard Jason start whining trough the speaker. "What's wrong buddy?" Jade asked. He kept whining. "It's ok baby. Come here" she said. She started humming. His whining got quieter. Then she started singing Lullaby by Billy Joel.

_Goodnight my angel_

_Time to close your eyes_

_And save these questions for another day_

_I think I know what you've been asking me_

_I think you know what I've been trying to say_

_I promised I would never leave you_

_And you should always know_

_Wherever you may go_

_Not matter where you are_

_I never will be far away_

_Goodnight my angel_

_Now it's time to sleep_

_And still so many things I want to say_

_Remember all the songs you sang for me_

_When we went sailing on an emerald bay_

_And like a boat out on the ocean_

_I'm rocking you to sleep_

_The waters dark and deep_

_Inside this ancient heart_

_You'll always be a part of me_

_Goodnight my angel _

_Now it's time to dream_

_And dream how wonderful your life will be_

_Someday your child may cry_

_And if you sing this lullaby_

_Then in your heart_

_There will always be a part of me_

_Someday we'll all be gone_

_But lullabies go on and on_

_They never die_

_That's how you and I_

_Will be_

I heard her give Jason a kiss and put him back in his pack-and-play. Then I heard her get into her bed and click the lamp off. I put the baby monitor down and laid down in my bed and went to sleep.

_**The next morning...**_

_**Jade's POV:**_

I woke up to the sound of Jason whining. I got out of bed and looked at him in his pack-and-play. He looked up at me and reached for me. I picked him up and went back to the bed and laid down with him next to me. He curled up and snuggled close to me. I put the blankets over us and closed my eyes. I started to fall asleep, but I heard a car door outside. I didn't really care who it was so I closed my eyes again. Then I heard the doorbell ring. Jason, who had fallen back to sleep, started moving and frowning. "Shhh it's ok. Go back to sleep baby" I said holding him closer. He stopped frowning and went back to sleep. A few minutes later I heard someone coming up the stairs and to my door. I heard the door slowly open. I opened my eyes and saw my mom standing in the doorway. "Hey" she smiled. I didn't respond. "Are you still mad at me?" She asked. I still didn't reply and looked at Jason. "How's he doing?" She asked sitting on the edge of the bed. "He's fine. No thanks to you" I said. She sighed. "Will you ever forgive me?" She asked. "Don't count on it" I said. Then I got up and picked Jason up and went downstairs. I went to the kitchen and got Jason a bottle ready. Somehow I managed not to wake him. I went to the living room and sat on the couch. My mom followed me and sat in a chair. Jason started stirring and finally woke up. He looked up at me with sleepy blue eyes. "Hi baby. Hungry?" I said. "Hungy" he nodded. I gave him his bottle and he happily drank it. He could eat solid foods, but preferred a bottle when he first woke up. My mom sat silently watching me and Jason. Finally she spoke. "I missed you two" she said "that's why I came back". I ignored her. "I'd like you and Jason to come back to my house. If you want to. It's up to you" she said. "I'd rather stay here" I said keeping my eyes on Jason. "Do you want me to take Jason? I will if you want, but if you want he can stay too" she said. "He can stay with me" I said still looking at him. Finally he finished his bottle and rubbed his sleepy eyes. Then he sat up in my lap. He saw our mom and stared at her. "Momma?" He asked. "Hi sweetie" she smiled. He looked at me with a confused expression. "Can mommy hold you?" She asked. He looked at her then back at me. Still confused. He tried to climb off my lap and I helped him down. Then he made his way slowly to her. She held her arms out to pick him up put he pushed her arms away. He stood there leaning on her chair and stared at her. "Momma?" He asked again. She nodded and smiled. He looked at me again then back at her. Then grandpa came in the room. "Gampa!" Jason said excitedly. "Jason!" Grandpa said mimicking Jason's excited tone of voice. "Momma" Jason said pointing at her. "Yep your momma's here" he smiled. Then Jason came back to me. "Uppy!" He demanded. I pulled him up on my lap and he snuggled close to me and started playing with a strand of my hair. I swear he's obsessed with hair! Then aunt Carla came into the room. "Rachel!" She said happily. "Hello Carla" my mom smiled. They hugged and talked for a while. I didn't really pay attention to the conversation. I looked at the clock on my phone. It was 7:30 am. I put Jason on the couch next to me and went to my room to get ready for school. I put on my acid washed style skinny jeans, a dark purple ruffled tank top, my black combat boots, my necklace that matches Beck's, and some random rings. I brushed out my long, wavy hair and let it flow over my shoulders. I wished my highlights were purple to match my top, but the light blue was fine. It had to be because they weren't ready to be re-dyed. I did my makeup and went downstairs to the kitchen. My grandpa was in there. He handed me a cup of coffee. "Black with two sugars for my princess" he smiled. "Thanks grandpa" I smiled. He was the only one I ever let call me princess. If anyone else tried to I would probably kill them. But I made an exception with grandpa. He's the family member I've always been closest to. "So how are you feeling?" He asked. "Tired" I answered. "I mean about your mother. How are you feeling about her being here?" He asked. I shrugged. "I guess I'm ok. I may be mad at her, but that doesn't mean she shouldn't get to see Jason. And if he's happy to see her than I'm happy" I answered. He smiled. "I'm glad you love Jason so much. I never got along with my siblings. Even when they were babies I never really liked them" he said. Then my mom came in the room holding Jason. He saw me and instantly started whining and reaching for me. I took him and he smiled. I saw my mom smile too. Then the door bell rang. I went to answer the door. It was Beck. "Hey babe" he said kissing me. "Beck here!" Jason yelled excitedly. "Hey buddy. How you doin'" Beck smiled ticking Jason. "Momma here" Jason said pointing to the kitchen. "She is?" Beck asked looking at me. I nodded. "You ok?" He asked. "I guess" I said. Then we went to the kitchen. "Hello Beck" my mom smiled. "Hi" he smiled back. Then my phone rang. It was Cat. "Hey Cat" I said answering the phone. "Hiiii" she greeted "Can you take me to school today?". "Sure" I answered. "Thanks!" She said happily "are you in a good mood today?". "I guess" I said. "Yay! Ok I have to go. I'll see you soon!" She said. We hung up. "Cat needs us to pick her up" I told Beck. A few minute later we started to leave. "No!" Jason yelled when I tried to put him down. "Jason I'm leaving now" I said. "No!" He yelled again. "I'll see you later. It's just a few hours" I said. "You no go!" He whined. "Jason I have to" I replied. "No!" He screamed. Then he started crying. "Please don't cry" I said. "You no go!" He cried. "Jason, Jade has to go to school. You'll see her later" my mom said. He kept crying and held tightly to me. "Hey buddy" Beck said sweetly "Jade needs to go to school now. Can you let her go?". "No!" Jason screamed. Then he reached out to hit Beck. "Jason stop that! You don't hit Beck" I scolded. "You no go!" He cried again. "Come on Jason let her go" my mom said trying to take him. He cried harder and held tighter to me. "I don't know what's going on. He's never acted like this" I said. My mom tried to take him again. He held tighter. Finally she was able to pry him off me and held him. He was kicking and screaming and crying still. "Dade no go!" He screamed as Beck an I went out of the room. "Dade!" He cried as we went out the door. We went to the car and left. "I hate seeing him so upset" I sighed. "I'm sure he'll be fine" Beck said. "You're probably right. I just wish I knew why he was so upset about me leaving. He's never done that before" I replied. "He could be in a bad mood" Beck said. "Maybe" I replied. Then we drove to Cat's and picked her up and went to school.

**_Later at lunch..._**

**_Jade's POV:_**

"So then my mom had to take the knife away from my brother. And now he's not allowed around chickens or pelicans" Cat said ending some random story about her brother. We all stared at her. "Ok so has anything new happened to anyone else?" Tori asked looking around the table. "Jade's mom came back" Cat said. "She did?!" Tori smiled. "Yes she did. Yay lucky me" I said sarcastically. Then I looked at my salad and rolled around a cherry tomato with my fork. "Are you ok?" Tori asked. "Why does everyone keep asking that?!" I snapped angrily. "Jade calm down. She's just trying to be nice" Beck said. "Well I don't need her to!" I snapped. Then I got up and went inside. I sat on the stairs in the main hallway of the school and started cutting another feather on the pink boa from Cat. I didn't like that it was pink, but it was something to cut. A few minutes later Tori came and sat next to me. "I'm sorry" she said "I wasn't trying to make you mad". "I know. I'm just tired of people constantly asking me if I'm ok" I replied. "We're just worried about you" she said. "But you don't need to be. I'm fine. I'm not a little kid" I said. "That's debatable" she joked. "Shut up Vega" I replied. She laughed. "Ok seriously. Are you ok? I know you're sick of that question, but I want to know" she said. "I'm ok. I'm still mad at her, but I guess I'm ok" I said "I felt better after I yelled at her last night". "How has Jason reacted?" She asked. "He seemed confused to see her this morning, but he seems to be ok" I said "but he was acting strange when Beck and I left". "How so?". "He didn't want me to leave and threw a fit when I tried to" I answered. Just then my mom came through the front doors with Jason. He was crying. She saw me and looked relived. "I can't get him I stop crying. He's been crying all morning. He's not going to be happy until he sees you" she said. I took him. "Shh Jason it's ok" I said soothingly. He started to calm down when he heard my voice and opened his eyes. He held tightly to me and started to calm down. "It's ok. I'm here. I've got you" I said rubbing his back softly. His cries died down and turned into whining. "Shhh it's ok baby. Jade's got you" I said. Finally he stopped whining and was silent. He moved his head to the curve of my neck. I looked at Tori who was smiling. "What?" I asked. "It's amazing how quickly you can calm him down" she smiled. "She's always been amazing with him" my mom smiled. Then the bell rang and people started coming inside. "Alright I should go now" my mom said. "Bye Jason" I said kissing his cheek. I started to give him to my mom, but he held tightly to me. "Go on Jason. You have to go now" I said. "No!" Jason yelled. "Oh great" I sighed. "Jason come on" my mom said trying to take him. "No!" He screamed as he hit her. "Jason no!" She scolded "you don't hit!". "Jason you have to go. I'll be home soon" I said. He again screamed "no!" And started to cry. "Jason please don't do this again" I begged. "Come on Jason" my mom said. "No! I stay!" He cried. "You can't" I said. "You come wif me" he said. "I have to stay here" I said. He cried harder. "Ok I'll take you to the car" I said. He started to calm down. "But you have to let me go when we get there. Ok?" I asked. He held tighter to me and didn't answer. I went to the car with him and my mom. My mom opened the car door and I put him in his car seat and buckled him in. "You come too!" He ordered. "No Jason" I said. He started to cry again. "Jason stop it!" I said "you stop crying right now. I'm not coming with you. I will see you later". Then I closed the door and walked towards the school. The car window was open and I could hear him crying and calling my name. It took everything I had not to go back to him. I got back in the school and looked out the window. My mom pulled out of the parking lot and drove off. "What was that about?" Andre asked. "He didn't want to leave" I answered "he did the same thing this morning when I tried to leave for school". "I think it's cute" Cat said. Tori nodded in agreement. "Yeah it's really cute to have your brother screaming and crying because he doesn't want to leave you" I said sarcastically. "Well that's not the cute part" Cat replied. "The cute part is that he loves you so much" Tori smiled. A few minutes later the bell rang again and we went to class.

**_The next morning (at Beck's)..._**

**_Ella Oliver's POV:_**

Jade's mom had come over. We were both sitting at my kitchen table talking and drinking tea. Suddenly Jade ran trough the back door with Beck chasing her. "Beck stop it!" She laughed "Beck I swear if you tickle me again I'm breaking up with you". "Fine" he smiled. Then he pulled her to him and kissed her. "Better?" He asked. She nodded. "I'm taking my coffee back now" she said taking the travel mug from his hand. "Oh hi" Beck said realizing Rachel and I were in the room. We waved in response. Jade looked at her mother and her smile faded. "Well we don't want to be late for school" she said starting to go out of the room. "School doesn't start for another two hours" Beck said. "Then we can sit in the car for two hours. I don't really care" Jade said starting to go out the door again. "Jade wait" Rachel said. Jade turned around. "How about after school I pick you up and we can get some icecream?" Rachel asked. "No thanks" Jade said. "We could go shopping" Rachel suggested. Jade shook her head. "What about dinner? Or a movie? Or both" Rachel said staring to sound desperate. "Not today" Jade said. Rachel looked disappointed. Jade started to leave again. "Then how about you choose what we do" Rachel said. "Mom just stop!" Jade said quickly turning around. "Jade calm down. I just want to spend time together" Rachel said calmly. "Well I don't! Don't you get it?! I don't want to go anywhere with you, I don't want to do anything with you! I don't even want to be in the same room as you!" Jade said raising her voice. "Jade please don't shut me out" Rachel said going over to Jade. She put her hand on Jade's arm. "You're my daughter. I love you. I know I messed up. But I still want to be a part I your life" Rachel said. "It's too late now" Jade said as a tear rolled down her cheek. Then she turned around and went outside. Rachel stood there watching her. Finally she turned around. "I don't know what else to do. I keep trying, but she just keeps pushing me away" she sighed. "Just give her some time" Beck said "I'm sure she'll come around eventually". "He's right" I said "she just needs some space". Rachel nodded. Then Beck went outside to Jade. He closed the door behind him, but we could still hear them because the widow was open. Rachel and I looked out the window. Beck went over to Jade and hugged her from behind. "I know you're angry, and this is probably the last thing you want to hear, but I think you should give her a chance" he said. "No" she replied "she should've seen this coming. The minute she walked out that door she walked out of my life... For good". "But Jade-" "Beck don't" she said turning around and cutting him off. "If your mom left you, you would be upset too" she said. "Yeah I would" he replied "but I wouldn't cut her out of my life". "You can't say that!" She said raising her voice. "Why can't I?" He asked. "Because you don't know! You can't know! You can't say that you would let her back in your life until it's happened! Not until you've felt and gone through what I have!" She yelled as tears started streaming down her face. I looked at Rachel. Her eyes were filled with tears. She went outside and hugged Jade, who surprisingly didn't push her away. "Honey I'm so sorry" Rachel said "I shouldn't have left you. If I could go back and stop myself I would! I love you so much Jade! I'm so so sorry". Jade didn't reply. She just stood there and let her mother hug her. She didn't hug back. She just stood still. Rachel hugged her for a few minutes and kept telling her she loves her.

* * *

_**What did you think? Please leave a review. Also: The song Jade sang to Jason, Lullaby by Billy Joel, is so pretty! If you don't know it you should check it out on YouTube! I've actually never heard Billy's version. I've only heard Celine Dion's version. The YouTube video I listen to is called: Celine Dion - Lyrics - Lullaby (Goodnight My Angel). You should check it out!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Here's Chapter 7! Again I'm sorry it took so long to post! This chapter has been done for a few days, but I kept forgetting to post it. I hope you like it!**_

* * *

**_Chapter 7..._**

**_Jade's POV:_**

I just stood there while my mom hugged me. I wanted to hug her back, and I probably should have. But I couldn't. Hugging her back would mean forgiving her. And I couldn't forgive her. Not yet at least. I couldn't forgive someone who's hurt me like she had. So I stood there, not moving. She kept telling me she loved me and she was sorry. But I couldn't let myself believe her. No matter how much I might have wanted to, no matter how hard I could've tried, I wouldn't have been able to believe her. Finally she stopped hugging me. Her eyes were full of tears. I stared at her blankly. Not sure what to do. "I know our relationship probably can't be the way it used to be, but I hope someday we can get close to the way it was" she said.

**_That night..._**

**_Jade's POV:_**

I was sitting at the piano in grandpa's living room. Jason was sitting on the couch with a toy, grandpa was sitting in his chair and Carla was sitting on the couch working on her embroidery again. I was playing random songs and making up tunes. I wasn't really paying attention though. I was thinking about my mom. I was confused. Part of me wanted to forgive her, but part of me still hated her... Most of me still hated her. I was pulled from my thoughts by a knock at the door. Carla got up to answer it. A few seconds later she came back in the room. My mom was with her. I stopped playing and stared at her. "Rachel hello!" Grandpa greeted. "George" she smiled. Then she looked at me. "Hi" I said awkwardly. "Hi" she replied. Then she looked at Jason. He had stopped playing with his toy and was staring at her. "Hi baby" she said sitting next to him. He slowly got down from the couch and came to me. "Why momma here?" He asked me. "I wanted to see you all" she answered. He looked at her then back at me. "I'nna go to sleep" he said. "This early?" I asked. "I tired" he said nodding. "Well alright. I'll take you to bed" I said. Usually he wanted to stay up as late as possible. I picked him up and carried him upstairs to our room. "Pick out some pajamas" I said opening the bottom drawer of the dresser. He looked through the drawer digging through his clothes and finally pulled out a pair of pajamas that had monster trucks on them. I closed the drawer and picked him up. Then I carried him to my bed and set him down. "Arms up" I said. He put his arms up and I took his shirt off him. I tickled his bare belly causing him to laugh. Then I started to put his pajama shirt on him. "Where's Jason?" I asked when the shirt was covering his face. He pulled the shirt down over his head giggling. "There he is!" I said. He laughed. Then I took his little jeans off him and put his pajama pants on him. Then he crawled towards my pillow. When he got to it he laid his head down and stared at me. I put his clothes away and went to the bed and sat down. "You read a story?" He asked. I nodded and got his book of children's stories. "Pick one out" I said handing him the book. He opened the book and flipped through the pages. He stopped on The Three Little Pigs. "Dis!" He said pointing at the page. I took the book and read. "I huff and puff too" he said when we got to the page about the wolf. Then he did his best to huff and puff. When he was done he smiled proudly. "Good job" I smiled. Then I finished reading. "You hold me?" He asked when I put the book away. "Come here" I said holding me arms out. He crawled into my lap and I wrapped my arms around him. "I wuv you dade" he said yawning. "I love you too baby" I said kissing the top of his head. He closed his eyes and I sang You Are My Sunshine. When I finished he was asleep. I carefully got up and laid him in his pack-and-play. He curled up in a ball and I put his blanket over him. I turned on his baby monitor and went down stairs with the other monitor. "He asleep?" My mom asked when I sat down. I nodded. Then I heard Jason whining through the baby monitor. Then he started crying. I started to get up. "I'll get him" my mom said. Then she went up. When she got in there I could hear her through the baby monitor. "Hey shh it's ok" she said "what's wrong sweetie?". He cried harder. "Shhh it's ok. Don't cry" she said. He cried even harder and started calling for me. I went up to my room and took him. "Shhh baby it's ok. I've got you. I'm here. Shhh" I said holding him close. I started swaying from side to side trying to calm him. He started to calm down a little bit. "There. Calm down baby" I said as I rubbed his back lightly. Finally he calmed down and was only whining. "There you go. Good boy" I said. A few minutes later he was silent.

Rachel West's POV:

Jason was holding tightly to Jade. He wasn't crying anymore and his eyes were wide open. Jade was still swaying to keep him calm. He laid his head in the curve of Jade's neck and stared at me. "Go back to sleep now" Jade said. He slowly closed his eyes. A few minutes later he opened them again and looked around as much as he could without moving his head. Jade started humming and his eyes slowly closed again and he drifted off to sleep. Jade put him in his pack-and-play and we quietly went back down stairs.

**_A few days later..._**

**_Jade's POV:_**

I was with Beck in his car on the way to my mom's house. Somehow Beck had convened me to accept her invitation for dinner. She also invited Beck. Even if she hadn't have invited him I would've made him come. I still wasn't ready to forgive my mom or be alone with her for very long. And I hoped that Beck would be able to keep me from killing her. "I changed my mind" I said as we pulled into her driveway. "Too late. We're already here" Beck said. "Ok then you go in. I'll stay out here" I said. "Nice try" he replied. He got out of the car and came around to my side and opened the door. I stayed still. "Come on" he said. I ignored him. He sighed and bent down so he was eye level with me. "Come on. It'll be fine" he said holding my hand. "I can't. I'm not ready to forgive her yet" I sighed. "And you don't have to. Just go in and have dinner. We can leave whenever you're ready" he said softly. "Ok then let's leave now" I said. "Please, just try" he replied. Finally I hesitantly got out of the car. We went up to the front porch as Beck rang the doorbell. "Well it looks like she's not home. Let's go" I said a few seconds later. Then I started to leave. "No you stay right here" he said pulling me back. I groaned. He kissed my cheek. Then my mom opened the door. "I'm glad you're here" she smiled "dinner's almost done". We stepped inside and she closed the door. Then we followed her to the kitchen. She talked to us while she finished dinner. Beck was the only one to respond to her. When dinner was done we went to the dining room. She started a conversation with Beck while we ate. I have no idea what thy talked about because I wasn't paying attention. I zoned out after they started talking about school. I was brought back into reality when my mom said "Jade you're awfully quiet. Is there something on your mind?". I said nothing and shook my head. Finally we finished dinner and my mom went to get desert. "How you holding up?" Beck asked. "Can we leave now?" I asked. "Can't you try to stay a little longer?" He asked. "How long?" I replied. "At least another half an hour" he answered. "Fine" I sighed. He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Love you" he said. "I love you too" I replied. Then my mom came back in with desert.

**_A little while later..._**

**_Beck's POV: _**

"Bye. Thanks for coming" Mrs. West smiled as she closed the front door. "I'm proud of you" I said as Jade and I went to my car. She didn't reply. "Why were you so quiet?" I asked. "Would you rather I yelled at her?" She replied. "No" I answered. We got in the car and pulled out of the driveway. "Can I stay with you tonight?" She asked. I nodded and drove to my RV. When we got there my mom was outside on the porch swing reading a book. "Did you have a good time?" She asked. I nodded and Jade shrugged. Then we went in the RV. Jade got some pajamas and went bathroom to change. I also changed. A few minutes later she came out in her black pajama shorts and one of my tshirts. She came and sat next to me on the bed. I put my arm around her and she snuggled against me. We were silent for a while. "I'm going to sleep now" Jade said finally breaking the silence. She laid down. I went and turned off the light and got back in bed next to her. I laid on my side and she snuggled up to me with her back against me. I wrapped my arms around her and we fell asleep. A couple hours later I woke up. Jade was sitting at the foot of the bed hugging her knees to her chest. Then I heard she was quietly crying. I sat up and went over to her. She jumped slightly when I put my arms around her. "What's wrong?" I asked hugging her. She didn't answer. She just moved closer to me and laid her head on my chest. A few minutes later she got up. She grabbed my keys, put on a pair of flip flops and started to go out the door. "Where are you going?" I asked. "I'll be back in a little while" she said. Then I watched through the window as she got in my car and drive off.

Rachel West's POV:

I woke up to my doorbell ringing. I went and answered the door. When I opened it I saw Jade. She had tears running down her face. "Jade honey what's wrong?" I asked. I stepped aside and she came in. "I don't want to be mad at you anymore" she cried. I didn't know how to respond. "I don't want to be mad anymore. But I can't stop being mad. I don't know how. I don't know how to forgive you yet" she said. "Oh sweetie" I said hugging her. Surprisingly she hugged me back. "I'm mad at you, but I still love you" she cried into my shoulder. "I love you too honey" I said hugging her tighter. "I love you and I need you" she said "you're my mom. And no matter how mad I might be you'll always be my mom and I'll always need you!" She said lifting her head to look at me "but I'm not ready for us to go back to the way we were. Not yet". "That's ok honey. We don't have to rush anything. When you're ready, I'm ready" I said wiping her tears. "And I'm still not ready to come back here yet. I still want to stay with grandpa" she said. "Ok. Whatever you want" I said hugging her again "I'm just glad you're here now". "Mom?". "Yeah?". "Why did you do it? Why did you leave?" She asked looking at me again. More tears filled her eyes. "I can't give you a good answer" I said "I wasn't thinking clearly... I wasn't thinking". "Please don't leave me again" she said quietly as she hugged me again. "I won't" I said kissing the top of her head. A few minutes later she left.

Beck's POV:

I stayed up waiting for Jade to come back. Finally I heard her pull in the driveway and she came back in the RV. "Are you alright?" I asked hugging her. She nodded. "I'm ok. I went to see my mom" she said. A few minutes later we went back to sleep.

**_A few days later (again)... _**

**_Jade's POV:_**

Grandpa and I were in the kitchen talking while I made coffee. "So how are things between you and your mom?" He asked. "Ok I guess" I shrugged. Then I told him that I went to see her a few nights ago. He smiled. Then he stopped smiling and looked kinda like he was in pain. "Grandpa are you ok?" I asked. "I'm fine. It's just heartburn" he said. A little while later we went to the living room. I sat on the couch and saw that he wasn't in the room with me. I went back out of the living room to see where he was. Then I saw him on the floor holding his chest. "Grandpa!" I said as I ran to him. I sat next to him. "Grandpa what's wrong?!" I asked quickly. He didn't answer. My eyes started filling with tears. I was terrified and didn't know what to do. "Carla!" I called as tears started streaming down my face. I held grandpa's hand and called for Carla again. She still didn't respond. "Carla help!" I cried. This time she came running downstairs. "Jade what's wrong?!" She asked worriedly. Then she saw grandpa. "Oh my god!" She said. Then she ran and called for an ambulance. Then she came back and sat next to us. "I called an ambulance. You're going to be ok dad" she said. We both stayed there with him waiting for the ambulance. I couldn't stop crying to whole time. Finally the doorbell rang. Carla quickly opened the door and the EMT's took grandpa to the ambulance and to the hospital. Carla and I followed in her car. I called Beck and asked him to meet us at the hospital. Carla and I were sitting in the waiting room when Beck came in. I ran to him still crying. "Beck I'm scared" I cried as he wrapped his arms around me. Then a doctor came in. "Carla West" we said. Carla got up and went to him. "Your father had a heart attack" he said "he's in surgery now. We're going to do everything we can to help him". "Thank you" Carla said. Then we all sat down and the doctor explained how the surgery would go. And he said it would take a few hours. About an hour later the doctor came back to give us an update. Then a nurse ran into the room. "Doctor we need you in the operation room for George West. We're loosing him!" She said. They both quickly went back. I started crying again. Beck again wrapped his arms around me and held me close. "Shh it's ok. He's going to be fine" he said soothingly. After a few minutes I stopped crying. Then my mom came into the waiting room. I went to her and hugged her. "Beck called me. How's he doing?" She asked. Then I started crying again. Carla came over and told my mom what was going on. "What if he doesn't make it?!" I cried. "Don't say that" my mom said "everything's going to be ok".

**_A few hours later..._**

**_Beck's POV:_**

Jade's mom and Carla were both reading magazines. Jade was sitting on my lap and I had my arms around her. We hadn't heard anything about her grandpa yet. Her mom had called her dad and he was flying home. He had called a little while ago and said his plane landed and he was on his way to the hospital. A few minutes later he came into the waiting room. Jade got up and went to him. "How's he doing?" He asked hugging her. "We haven't heard anything in a few hours" Jade answered. Her dad sat down next to her mom and she came back and sat on my lap. I again put my arms around her and she started to relax.

**_One hour later..._**

**_Beck's POV:_**

We still didn't know anything. Jade was pacing around the room. I got up a went to her. "Jade let's go for a walk" I said. She shook her head. "Come on. Maybe it'll help you calm down" I said. "No. I don't want the doctor to come while I'm gone" she said. "If he does I'll call you" her mom said. Finally Jade agreed and we went outside the building. We walked around the parking lot. Neither of us had said anything for a few minutes. Suddenly she stopped and hugged me. "I love you" she said starting to cry again. "I love you too" I said hugging her tightly. "I'm so scared Beck!" she cried "I don't want to loose him". "Try not to worry. I'm sure he'll be fine" I said. "I love him so much" she cried. "I know you do. And he knows too" I said. Just then we saw my mom and dad. My mom was carrying Jason. She and my dad had been watching him. "Hey you two" my mom smiled.

Ella's POV:

Beck smiled in response. Jade didn't do or say anything. She just kept holding tightly to Beck. "Have you heard anything?" I asked. Beck shook his head. Jade stopped hugging him and wiped her eyes as she turned towards us. She saw Jason and smiled. I handed him to her and she hugged him and held him close. "Why you cry?" He asked. "Because I'm worried about grandpa" she answered. "Why?" He asked. I could tell she didn't really know how to answer so that he would understand. "Your grandpa isn't feeling well" I said "his heart hurts and the doctor is trying to help him". He seemed satisfied with my answer and laid his head on Jade's shoulder. Then we all went inside. We went to the waiting room and sat down.

**_A while later... _**

**_Beck's POV:_**

The sun has just gone down. We still hadn't heard anything about Jade's grandpa. Jade hadn't said or done anything for almost an hour. She just sat there staring at the floor. Whenever anyone said anything to her she ignored them. Even when Jason tried to get her attention she didn't move or respond in any way. "Dade you pway wif me?" Jason asked. She didn't respond. He frowned and climbed off her lap and went to Carla who was holding his bowl of goldfish crackers. "I'm going to get some coffee. Does anyone want anything?" Mr. West said getting up. We all said no. Except for Jade who still did nothing. "Jade do you want to come?" He asked. No response. He sighed and went to get his coffee. "Dade you want fishies?" Jason asked putting his bowl of goldfish on her lap. Again she still did nothing. Then her mom came and sat next to her. "Honey I know you're worried" she said softly "we all are, but please talk to us". Jade still ignored her. Her mom sighed and went back to where she was sitting before. I reached over and put my hand on Jade's knee. And finally she moved. She moved her hand to hold mine. A few minutes later she got up. She slightly pulled my arm telling me to come with her. We went out of the waiting room and into the hallway. After I closed the waiting room door she hugged me. "Hold me" she said quietly. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close to me. "I'm glad you're talking again" I said. "They should've told us something by now" she said "the surgery shouldn't have taken this long". Then I saw the doctor walking towards us. I stopped hugging Jade and pointed at the doctor. She saw him and walked towards him. "Is he ok?!" She asked. We followed him to the waiting room. Jade kept staring at him waiting for him to answer. "The surgery took longer than we expected" he started "we ran into a few problems. But the surgery is now over. Mr. West is being taken to recovery right now". "So he's going to be ok?!" Jade asked. The doctor nodded. We sighed in relief. Jade turned around and happily hugged me. "When can we see him?" Carla asked. "In a little while when he wakes up" he answered. Then he went out of the room. Jason came to Jade. "You smiling. You happy now?" He asked. Jade picked him up and kissed his cheek. "Yes I'm happy now" she smiled. He smiled too and hugged her. Then we sat down to wait to see him. A few minutes later Jade's dad came in and she told him what the doctor said. He smiled and handed her a coffee. "I couldn't remember how you liked it so I brought you a few packets of creamer and sugar" he said. She smiled and put her two sugars in the coffee and sat down to drink it. A little while later the doctor said we could see him. "Just remember he's still weak and tired" he said. Then we went into Mr. West's room in recovery. He opened his eyes when he heard us and smiled. Jade went to the bed and hugged him gently. "I'm glad you're ok" she whispered. He smiled and kissed her cheek. We visited him for a few more minutes and then the doctor said they were going to move him to his private room. So we all went back to the waiting room to wait for the doctor to let us see him again. A little while later we were able to go to his room. About an hour later Jade's mom went home. Then about a half an hour later her dad wet home. Carla and my parents went to the cafeteria. Jade sat in a chair next to her grandpa's bed. I stood behind her chair. "Uppy" Jason said reaching up to Jade. She pulled him onto her lap. "Gampa why you in bed?" He asked. "Because my doctor said I have to rest in bed for a couple of days" Mr. West answered. "You want Dade to read you bedtime story?" Jason asked. Mr. West laughed. "Maybe later" he smiled. Then Jason yawned and rubbed his eyes. "I'nna go bed" he said to Jade. Jade got up. "Hold him" she said handing him to me. She got his diaper bag and got out an already full bottle. Then she took him again and sat down and gave him his bottle. He happily took it at started drinking. When he finished he handed Jade the empty bottle and quickly went to sleep. Then my parents and Carla came into the room. They saw Jason was sleeping and instantly started whispering. "We're going home now" my mom whispered. "Alright. I'll be home later" I said. "Bye George. Get some rest" my mom said hugging him softly. "Thanks. You too" he smiled. My dad shook his hand and said his goodbyes and left. "Dad I'm going to go home to get my things to stay the night. I'll be back in a little bit" Carla said. Then she left. "You should go home and get some rest" Mr. West said looking at me and Jade. "I'm not leaving until Carla gets back" Jade protested. "I'll be alright. You've been here all day" he said. "No. I'm not leaving until Carla's back" she said. "You sure are stubborn" he smiled. She smiled proudly. A few minutes later Mr. West fell asleep. Jade laid Jason in the recliner by the window and covered him with his blanket. Then she came and hugged me. "Thank you for being here with me today. I love you" she said. "I love you too" I said kissing her. She smiled and I kissed her again.

Jade's POV:

Beck and I kissed until we heard the door open and Carla came in. "Hey love birds" she smiled. "Who us?" I asked. "Yes us" Beck said kissing me again. Then grandpa woke up. "Carla you're back" he smiled "that means you have I go rest now" he said looking at me. I shook my head. "Jade you need to rest" he said. I again shook my head. He looked at Beck with a look basically saying "control her". Beck stepped towards me. "If you touch me I'm getting my scissors" I threatened. "No you won't" he replied. Then he took me out of the room. "Stay" he commanded as he went back inside. A few seconds later he came back out with a still sleeping Jason and the diaper bag. "At least let me tell him goodbye" I said. "Ok" Beck said. I went back in the room and sat on the edge of the bed and hugged grandpa. "I'll see you tomorrow" I said. "Alright. Goodnight Princess" he said hugging me back. Then I started tearing up and hugged him a little tighter. "I love you grandpa" I said trying not to cry. "I love you too" he said. Then I couldn't stop myself. I started crying. "It's ok baby girl. Don't worry about me. I'm alright" he said. "I love you so much" I cried. "I know. I love you too" he replied. Finally I stopped crying and stood up. "Here's Jason's car seat" Carla said handing it to me. I thanked her and said goodbye and went back out to Beck. We went out to the car. I put the car seat in the back and Beck strapped Jason in. Then we got in the front and went to grandpas house. I put Jason to bed and went to change. I changed into dark blue pajama shorts and a matching spaghetti strap tank top. Then I went back to my room and sat on the foot of the bed and looked at Jason. Beck sat behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "Will you stay here tonight?" I asked. "Sure" he said as he kissed my shoulder. Then he kissed my neck, then my cheek and finally my lips. "Love you" he said pulling away slightly. "I love you too" I said. Then I kissed him again. We kissed for a few minutes then laid down and went to sleep.

* * *

_**Please leave a review with your honest opinions! I'm already writing Chapter 8 so hopefully I can post it soon! In Chapter 8 I've added a new character!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Here's Chapter 8!**_

* * *

Chapter 8

Jade's POV:

Grandpa had been out of the hospital for about a week. My dad had gone back to New York. His big case finished early so he was coming back home that day. The day before he called me and asked me to meet him at the airport because he had a surprise for me. The day he was coming home I woke up in an unusually good mood. I got up and got dressed then went downstairs and to the living room. "Morning" I smiled as I kissed grandpa on the cheek. "Morning princess" he smiled. "Hi baby" I said picking up Jason. He giggled and started chewing on the toy he was holding. I put him back down on the couch and went to make some coffee. "Morning" I said to Carla as I entered the kitchen. "Good morning" she smiled. I made my coffee and sat on one of the stools at the large island. "Your dad called. He said to meet him at the airport at 2:30" she said. Then there was a knock on the front door. I went and opened the door and Beck stepped in. "Hey" I smiled as I kissed him. "Someone's in a good mood" he smiled. I smiled again and kissed him. "I really good mood" he said. Then we went to the kitchen. "Will you come to the airport to meet my dad with me?" I asked. "Sure" he replied.

**_Later (about 2:30pm)..._**

**_Beck's POV:_**

Jade and I were at the airport waiting for her dad's flight to land. When it did we looked for him. When we saw him he smiled and waved and we went to him. "Hello Jade, Beck" he smiled "how's everyone?". "We're having to keep an eye on grandpa. He keeps trying to be more active than his doctor wants him to be" Jade answered. "That's my dad. Just as stubborn as ever" he replied. Then she stared at him expectantly. "Ah you want your surprise" he smiled. "What is it?!" She said much like a little kid. "Not what. Who" he corrected. She looked confused. "Look behind me" he said. We both looked. We saw a guy our age with a man and woman that looked like they were probably his parents. He had short brown hair and bright green eyes. He saw Jade and smiled. "Jessie!" She yelled running to him. He quickly put his suitcase down and she flew into his open arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up while spinning servile times. He put her down and she hugged him excitedly. "How long are you staying?" Was the first thing she asked. "We're moving here" he smiled. She smiled and again hugged him. The she grabbed his hand and pulled him over to me. "Beck this is Jessie. He was my best friend when we lived in New York" she said "Jessie this is my boyfriend Beck". "Nice to meet you" I smiled shaking his hand. "Same to you" he smiled. "I take it you like the surprise" Mr. West said. "Very much!" She said hugging Jessie again. A few minutes later we left and went to Jade's dad's house. I drove my car, her dad was in the front passenger seat and Jade and Jessie sat in the back. Jessie's parents took a taxi. "So Jade I see you're still as dark as ever" he laughed pointing at her black outfit. "Darker" she smiled. "Uh oh" he joked. A few minutes later we pulled into Mr. West's driveway. Mr. West said that Jessie and his parents would be staying at his house until they found their own place. They took their stuff to their rooms upstairs then we all went to the living room.

Jade's POV:

Jessie and I talked about some of our memories and things that's happened in our lives since I moved to LA. "So how did you two get together?" Jessie asked looking at me and Beck. "We met about a year after we moved here to LA" I answered "I auditioned for Hollywood Arts and got in. Beck volunteered to show me around school". "I remembered you said you would kill me with your scissors if I hit on you" Beck laughed. "So he showed me around school on my first day and I met his friend Cat" I continued "then his best friend Andre, and his friend Robbie". "For the first week of school I avoided everyone and sat alone at lunch" I said "then one day Beck sat with me and we became friends". "Eventually I got her to sit with the rest of my friends" Beck said. "And then somehow I started to have a crush on him" I sad "but he had a girlfriend. I had gotten close to Cat and told her I liked him. And of course she couldn't keep her mouth shut". "Cat told me Jade liked me and Jade tried to attack her" Beck laughed. "Then we went on a class camping trip" I said "and Beck and his girlfriend were by the lake. I was tired of listening to Robbie argue with his stupid puppet so I went over and sat with Beck and his girlfriend". "Somehow she made Jade mad so Jade pushed her in the lake" Beck added. "And then I kissed him" I said "the next day he broke up with her and asked me out". A few minutes later me and Jessie and Beck went to grandpa's house. "Grandpa guess who's moving to LA" I said going to the living room. "Who?" He asked. I went out of the room and pulled Jessie in. "Jessie! How nice to see you" grandpa said shaking his hand. Then Carla came in the room holding Jason. He saw me and reached for me. I took him. "Jessie this is my brother Jason" I said "Jason this is Jessie". "Hey little guy" Jessie smiled. Jason looked at him then back at me. "You pway pano?" He asked pointing at the piano. "You know how to play the piano?" Jason asked. "A little" I shrugged. "Pway!" Jason demanded. "Alright" I said. I went to the piano and sat Jason next to me on the bench. Jessie stood behind me. Beck sat on the couch next to Carla. I tried to decide what to play. "Jessie what was that song we used to sing when my mom would play?" I asked. "Which one? We did so many" he replied. "The one you were learning to play" I said. "Oh Beneath Your Beautiful" he said. "You still remember it?" I asked. He nodded. I started playing and he sang. "You tell all the boys no. Makes you feel good, yeah. I know you're out of my league, but that won't scare me away oh, no" he sang.

Beck's POV:

I watched as Jade played and Jessie sang. I love watching her play. She's so happy and peaceful. And she was obviously enjoying playing with Jessie again. I hadn't seen her smile like that since her mom left. I was lad to see we so happy again. Jessie sang his part then it was Jade's turn. "You let all the girls go. Makes you feel good, don't it? Behind your Broadway show, I hear a boy say please don't hurt me" she sang. She finished her solo and he joined her. They ended the song and Jason started clapping. "Again!" He yelled excitedly. "Later" Jade said getting up. She picked him up and sat on the arm of the couch next to me.

**_One week later..._**

**_Jade's POV:_**

It was Friday night. Jessie and I had spent almost every minute together for a week. We talked about when we were kids, talked about the memories we had and made new ones. We had went to the movies that day. That night I was at Beck's. We were sitting outside his RV. Ella was doing dishes and the kitchen window was open so I know she could hear us. But I didn't care. And Beck didn't notice.

Ella's POV:

I knew I shouldn't have been watching Beck and Jade and listening in on their conversations, but I love seeing them together. "Jade can we talk?" Beck asked. "Sure" she answered. "It's about Jessie" he said. "What about him?" She asked. "Well... You've been spending a lot of time with him and-" "Beck are you jealous?" She teased as she kissed his cheek. "No" he replied "I just miss you. I haven't really seen you all week". "Well me and Jessie are planing to go to Venice Beach tomorrow. Why don't you come?" She asked. "Ok" he said "but on Sunday can we do something just the two of us?". "Sure" she smiled. Then she looked at her phone. "It's getting late. I should go" she said. "Alright. See you tomorrow" he said as they stood up. "Love you" she said as she kissed him. "Love you too" he said returning her kiss. Then she got in her car and left.

**_The next day..._**

**_Jade's POV:_**

I woke up around 8:30 am. I got up and looked at Jason in his pack-and-play. He was awake and sitting up quietly playing with a few toys. He looked up at me and smiled and reached for me. "Hi baby" I said as I picked him up. Then I sat down at the vanity and started brushing my hair. Jason didn't want me to put him down so I let him sit on my lap. I brushed my hair and put it in a quick messy bun and carried Jason down stairs. "Good morning you two" Carla smiled as we came into the kitchen. "Morning" I replied. I gave Jason his breakfast and ate my own. Then I went upstairs to get ready to go to the beach. I took my hair out of the bun and brushed it again. Then I put it up in my big claw clip. Then I put on my swimsuit. It's a black strapless bikini. The top hem on the bikini bottom is lined with light blue rhinestones. The hem of the bikini top is also lined with the light blue rhinestones. I put on some black shorts and one of Beck's flannel shirts I had worn home over my bikini. Then it said goodbye to grandpa and Carla and went to my dad's house to pick up Jessie. Then we went to get Beck. Then we went to the beach. When we got there we were pleasantly surprised to see that there was no one else on the beach. I laid down a picnic blanket and sat down. Beck sat next to me. I took off Beck's shirt I was wearing and my shorts and put my sunscreen on and Beck helped me put it on my back then he and Jessie both put their sunscreen on. But they hardly put any on so I wouldn't be surprised if they got sunburn. Then they went to the water and tossed a football. I picked up a stick nearby and started making designs in the sand. Beck and Jessie tossed the football for a while then came back and sat on the large blanket with me. "Jade aren't you going to go in the water too?" Beck asked. "You know I don't go in the ocean" I said not looking up from my drawing in the sand. "Still?" Jessie asked. I nodded. "How about you try" Beck suggested. "No" I said. "Won't you he bored just sitting here?" Jessie asked. "No I'm fine here" I answered. Then I convinced them to go back and have fun. They didn't want to leave me alone but I made them. I liked watching them have fun and I liked being alone. After a while somehow they got me to build a sand castle.

Beck's POV:

Jessie and I told Jade we needed shells for the castle. We were hoping she would go in the water to find some and she could get over to her fear of the ocean. But instead she looked around on the sand. Then we tried to think of another way to get her in the water.

Jade's POV:

I was looking for shells when Jessie came to me and grabbed my hand. He started walking and I followed. Then I realized we were going towards the water. "Jessie what are you doing?" I asked as I stopped moving. "Just come with me" he said. I hesitantly started walking again. We got to the edge of the water and I stopped again. "Come on just a few more steps" he said. "No I'm not going in the water" I said. "Just try. You'll be fine" he said. I shook my head and tried to pull my hand away. "Please?" He said softly. I again shook my head. "Just take two more steps. We Don't have to go any further" he said. Then he started walking again. I didn't move. "Jessie I'm not doing it" I said. "Come on" he said then he pulled on my arm slightly trying to get me to walk. "No" I said getting irritated. I looked at Beck who was sitting on the blanket watching us. "Aren't you going to help me?" I asked. "That's what Jessie is trying to do" he replied. Then Jessie pulled my arm again. "Jessie stop it!" I said. "Come on. We won't go any deeper than where I'm standing" he said. Then he tried to pull me again. "Jessie stop it! I'm not going in the water!" I yelled. Then I pulled my hand away and walked away. I walked down the beach a little then sat down on the sand and stared at the waves. A couple minutes later Beck came and sat by me. "Hey" he said. "What?" I snapped. "Don't be mad. He just wants to help you" he said. "He knows why I don't go in the ocean. He was there when it happened" I replied. Then Jessie walked over to us. Beck went back to where we were before so me and Jessie could talk. Jessie sat next to me. "I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to upset you" he said "I just don't want you to be scared". "I don't either" I sighed. "How about you go a couple of steps in the water. And if you can go further we will. But if you don't want to we won't" he said. I looked at the water again trying to convence myself to do it. "Well... I guess I can try" I said hesitantly. He smiled and got up. Then he put his hand out to help me up. I took his hand and stood up. Then he slowly lead me to the edge of the water. "Ready?" He asked. I slowly nodded. We took a step forward and the water was to my ankles. "Good. Let's take another step" he said. I took another step. Finally after a few minutes the water was almost to my knees. Sure it's not very deep, but that's the deepest in the ocean I've been since I was a kid. "Want to go some more?" Jessie asked. "I don't know" I said "maybe a little further". We took another step and the water was right above my knees. "See this isn't so bad" Jessie smiled "more?". "I want to, but I don't think I can" I replied. "I have an idea" he said. Then he picked me up and carried me bridal-style. I wrapped my arms around his neck so he couldn't drop me. He walked in deeper and I closed my eyes tightly. A few seconds later he stopped walking. "You can open your eyes now" he said. I slowly opened my eyes then I slowly let my legs go into the water and finally my feet touched the sand under the water. Then Jessie completely let go of me and I let go of him. I was proud of myself for being this far in the water, but I was also scared. I stepped a little closer to Jessie and he put his hand on my arm to make me feel safer. I few seconds later Beck was standing next to me. The water was to Beck and Jessie's hips. But I'm shorter than both of them so it was to my waist. "Having fun?" Beck asked. I shrugged. We stood there for a few minutes then I was ready to go back to the shore. We made our back and sat down for a picnic lunch Jessie's mom had made for us. We spent the rest of the day mostly on the sand, but I went in the water a few more times.

**_That night..._**

**_Jade's POV:_**

Beck and I were in his RV. I was wearing blue jean shorts and one of his tshirts. He was wearing jeans and no shirt. Which obviously I was fine with. I mean come on have you seen his abs?! If you're a girl don't answer that unless you want to be stabbed! Anyway... We were watching a movie. He had his arm around me and I had my head laying on his shoulder and I had my hand on his stomach subconsciously tracing patters with my finger. A few minutes later the movie ended. Then Beck put a tshirt on – which I wasn't very happy about – and we went outside. Beck held my hand and we walked to his backyard. Then we went down the moonlit path that lead to the field of flowers. We sat down in the little mowed spot and stared up at the stars. We sat in silence for a few minutes. Then suddenly Beck kissed me.

We sat there kissing for a long time. Then suddenly it started raining and thundering. I've always loved the rain, but I love it even more since I moved to LA because it doesn't rain a lot here. We got up and went back to the RV. "I should go" I said. "You can stay here tonight if you want" he said wrapping his arms around my waist. "I would, but Jason hates thunder. And I'm the only one that can get him to calm down. Especially during storms" I replied. "Alright" he said kissing my cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow" I said. Then I kissed him and went to my car. Then I drove back to grandpa's. When I went through the front door I heard Carla talking. "Jason it's ok. It's just thunder" she said. I went to the living room and saw Carla sitting by the piano. Jason was hiding under it hugging his blanket tightly. I went and sat next to Carla. "Jason are you scared?" I asked. He nodded. "You don't have to be. The thunder won't hurt you" I said. I held my arms out for him to come to me. He started to crawl towards me. Then it thundered. He screamed and quickly went further away from me under the piano. "Jason please come out" I said. He shook his head and held his blanket tighter. Then grandpa came in the room. "What are you doing?" He asked when he saw me and Carla looking under the piano. "Jason's scared and won't come out" I said pointing under the piano. Grandpa came over and sat down too. "Hey buddy" he said. Jason looked at him. "What are you doing under the piano?" He asked. Jason didn't reply. "Are you playing hide-and-seek?" Grandpa asked. Jason shook his head. "Are you playing hide in a cave?" Grandpa asked. Jason shook his head again. "Hunting moles?" He asked. Jason smiled slightly. "Are there any moles under there?" Grandpa asked. Jason shook his head. "Well if you're not playing hide and seek, and you're not playing hide in a cave, and there aren't any moles for you to hunt then why are you under the piano?" Grandpa asked. "Cuz the funder scary" Jason said. "The thunder isn't scary" grandpa replied. Jason nodded. "It gonna hurt me" he said. "No it won't" I said "it's just a sound". "Jus a sound?" He asked. I nodded. "Thunder is just a sound you hear sometimes when it's raining" I said. Finally Jason came out. Then he heard thunder again and held tightly to me and buried his face in his blanket. "I have an idea" I said. Then I got up and took him out to the porch. We heard more thunder and he held even tighter to me and whined. "It's ok. Just remember it can't hurt you" I said. Then I rubbed his back soothingly. It thundered again and he seemed less scared. Then it started raining harder so we went inside.

**_Two days later..._**

**_Beck's POV:_**

I was outside working on my dad's car. Jade pulled in my driveway. She got out of her car and ran to me. She hugged and kissed me excitedly. "Well someone's excited today" I smiled. "Me! I am! I'm exited!" She replied. "Well what's got you all excited?" I asked. "Ok so you know that play we did a couple months ago at school?" She said. I nodded. "Well apparently there was a casting director from New York at the play. He got my number from Sikowitz, which I'm not sure why Sikowitz has my number, but anyway, the guy called me and he wants me to be in a movie they're about to make!" She said quickly and excitedly.

Jade's POV:

"That's great!" Beck smiled. Then he picked me up and spun while his kissed me. "But there is a downside" I said. "What?" He asked. "I'll have to go to New York" I said. "What's wrong with that? I thought you liked New York" he replied. "I do, but I wont get to see you as much" I said. "That's ok. We've been long distance before" he replied. "I know, but I'll miss you" I said. "We'll still see each other. And we have phones, and video chat" he replied. "You're sure you're ok with it?" I asked. "Of coarse I am!" He said hugging me.

**_A few days later..._**

**_Jade's POV:_**

Me, Beck and Jessie were outside at my dad's house. My dad came out holding some mail. "Jade this came in the mail for you" he said handing me the package. Then he went back inside. I opened the mail. "It's the script for the movie" I smiled. Then we all looked through the script.

**_Two weeks later..._**

**_Jade's POV:_**

It was time for me to go to New York! Jessie was going with me so I wouldn't be alone. And he was the only one that could go with me. My dad couldn't go because of his work, I wouldn't let Beck go because I didn't want him to miss school and I obviously didn't want my mom going. So anyway, we were at the airport. My parents, Beck's parents, grandpa, Carla, Jessie's parents Tori, Robbie and unfortunately Rex, Andre and Cat were all at the airport to say goodbye to me and Jessie. "Bye Jade! Have fun! I'm going to miss you so much!" Cat said hugging me when she got there. "Yeah we're all going to miss you" Tori smiled. "How long will you be gone?" Cat asked. "I'm not sure. Until the movie is done I guess" I answered. "Jade why can't I come with you?!" Cat asked starting to cry. "Because you have to go to school" I answered "that's why Beck isn't coming either". "But I don't want you to leave me for a long time" she said. Then she hugged me again. "Cat let go of me" I said. She didn't. "Cat I have a surprise for you if you let go" I said. She stopped hugging me and looked at me. I handed her a bag of bibble. She excitedly took it and ran to sit down. Then we heard mine and Jessie's flight number being called to leave. Jessie went to get our bags while everyone hugged, or at leashed tried to hug me. Then everyone except Beck went to sit down while Jessie and I boarded the plane. Beck went with me as far as security would let him. "Call me when you land" he said as he hugged me. "I will" I said. Then I went to get on the plane.

Beck's POV:

I watched as Jade and Jessie turned around a corner. Then I started to go back to everyone else. Then I heard Jade call my name. I turned around. Jade ran to me and kissed me. "I love you" she said. "I love you too" I replied "have fun!". She kissed me again then went back to get on the plane. She took her bag back from Jessie and they boarded the plane.

* * *

_**I hope you liked this chapter! Please leave a review with your honest opinions! Ok I have an announcement to make: I'm taking a break from this fanfic to write another one. I've already started writing the first chapter of the other fanfic! I'm not ending Problems In Paradise yet. I'm only taking a break to write this other one. I have no idea how long this break will last, but like I said this story isn't over. I have lots more I want to put in this fanfic. I hope you like this chapter and I hope you'll like the new fanfic when it's posted! Thank you to everyone who's been reading this fanfic and thank you for all of your wonderful reviews!I love you all!**_


End file.
